


末日之后

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, FC Barcelona, M/M, super power
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 大概是真正意义上入蹴鞠圈时写的第一篇文，写于19年夏末世设定，复联4+悖论13脑洞，主巴塞罗那众人，是群像文章大纲现在看来蛮崩坏的，目前第一部已完结，第二部不清楚会不会有希望你能喜欢。
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Fernando Torres, Clément Lenglet/ Arthur, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Mesut Özil/Marco Reus, Mesut Özil/Sergio Ramos, Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“杰拉德？”拉莫斯盯着自己的手机屏幕，吃惊地问。  
现在是西班牙时间下午三点二十分，马德里阳光灿烂，没有任何可疑的外星生物入侵，临近夏日的天气微微有些闷热。皇马的主力兼队长，塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯先生刚刚结束他在健身房的训练，坐在一家街边咖啡厅外面的躺椅上，和他那个时常在媒体上隔空打嘴炮的小情人，隔壁的第四前锋杰拉德•皮克视频聊天。对方刚刚向他炫耀了巴萨这赛季的西甲冠军，还有他新换的房门的密码锁——“这样就不用担心再忘记家门的密码了，sese。”皮克在电话那头嬉皮笑脸的说。  
你新换个密码锁跟你不会忘记密码有什么关系……拉莫斯在心里默默吐槽了一句，看着对面那家伙还在眉飞色舞的说着什么，“对了，sese，我给你变个魔术。”皮克神秘兮兮的说，故作玄虚的拿出了一副扑克。  
拉莫斯眯起眼，静静地“欣赏”着自家男友的沙雕行为，可是让他没想到的是，只听见皮克洗牌时“刷”的一声，这家伙居然把自己给变没了！  
“杰拉德？！！”拉莫斯又吼了一声，估计着这家伙过一会儿又会笑嘻嘻地从屏幕里冒出头来，嘲笑着他的大惊小怪。可是拉莫斯等了好一会儿，什么都没有发生。  
“杰拉德•皮克！你给我滚出来！”拉莫斯对着屏幕喊，他觉得皮克的玩笑有点过了，但皮克还是没有出现。  
拉莫斯承认他有一点慌乱了，他立马关掉了视频通话，拨通了皮克的手机。可是几通电话打过去，对方却始终是无人接听。  
该死的杰拉德，看我把你揪出来后怎么收拾你。拉莫斯暗暗的骂了皮克一句，手机这时候震动起来，他以为是皮克，可看到对方的名字之后，他还是愣了一下。  
“喂，南多？是你吗？”拉莫斯有点疑惑，他已经和托雷斯有一段时间没有联系过了，他不明白托雷斯为什么这个时候打电话过来。  
“是我，天啦，感谢上帝，你在这儿。sese, 你还好吗？”托雷斯听起来像松了一大口气。  
“我……还好。”拉莫斯犹豫了下，心里的疑惑更多了。  
“那就好……”托雷斯像是还想问什么，但被拉莫斯打断了。  
“怎么啦，南多？你是不是有什么事瞒着我？”  
“嗯……”托雷斯迟疑了下，“sese,说出来你可能不信，但是我们这里，很多人突然消失了。”  
“消失？南多你是在开玩笑吧？这又不是科幻片。”拉莫斯本来还想笑两声来表达自己的不相信，但是就在下一秒，一辆失了控的汽车就朝他撞过来，更要命的是车里连人也没有，另一边，一架直升飞机从天上狠狠的砸下来，冒起了滚滚浓烟，同样的，飞机里也没有人。  
他站起来，环顾了一圈四周，发现有很多车子混乱的停在了道路上，它们的车主就像是人间蒸发了一样。他再回头去看了眼咖啡厅里面，一样的情况，人全都不见了，只有咖啡还冒着热气，报纸和书籍随意地搭在椅子上。  
“sese?” 托雷斯担心地叫了一声。  
拉莫斯一时有些腿发软，即使在比赛场上他也没有这么紧张过，“南多，”他攥紧了手机，声音有点颤抖，“你说的都是真的吗？”  
“是。”托雷斯过了一会儿，轻轻地说。“我不确定我这里还有没有其他人——说实在的，幸好通讯卫星是在天上，我还可以联系到你，我正在想办法回西班牙来，估计两三天之后就能到，但是我联系不上塞斯克他们……”  
“南多，”拉莫斯冷静了下来，他开始接受眼前发生的一切了，但是无论如何，他要先去巴塞罗那找一个人，“听着，等你到了西班牙后，先来巴塞罗那找我，我大概率在那里。”  
“好的，sese。”  
挂了托雷斯的电话，拉莫斯急匆匆地赶回伯纳乌，他的跑车还停在那里。  
“拉莫斯！”有人喊他，他回过头去看，是莫德里奇。  
“拉莫斯，等我一下。”金发男孩气喘吁吁地跑过来，拉开车门坐在副驾驶的位子上，“你要去巴塞罗那是不是？把我也带上。”  
“卢卡，你……”拉莫斯看着他，心里明白了什么。  
“我知道现在外面发生了什么——事实上，伯纳乌里面也一样，但是我要去确保伊万的安全，哦，我现在联系不上他。”卢卡竭力平静地说完这一切，顺带系好了安全带。  
“走吧。”拉莫斯发动了跑车，向巴塞罗那的方向驶去。  
沿途的道路上，随处可见到处停放的汽车，而这些汽车有很多还没来得及熄火，甚至空调还开着，里面的音乐也没有停，但是这些车子里都没有人，颇像是闹鬼了一样。  
“听广播吗？”拉莫斯想试着活跃一下沉重的气氛，打开了车子里的无线电广播，可是怎么换台里面都只传出来一阵沙沙声，他没有办法，只能把它关掉。  
“卢卡，你说伯纳乌里面也一样？”拉莫斯问他。  
“其他人我不清楚，因为我没跟他们在一起。但是我知道，本泽马消失了。当时就只有我和他还在健身房，事情发生的时候他还在和我聊着天，突然他就像是被什么东西扼住了一样，他喊我‘卢卡’，我想过去帮他，但是没有用，我只能眼睁睁地看着他消失在我面前……他最后好像知道了什么，眼睛睁得很大，试图想告诉我什么，但是他发不出声来，我又读不懂唇语……”莫德里奇越说越小声，把头深深地埋下去。  
“我很抱歉。”拉莫斯闷闷的说了一句，心里愈发沉重了。  
之后的路途上两人都没有说话，他们大约在黄昏的时候赶到了巴塞罗那。“嘿，诺坎普的灯亮着，说不定咱们还能去蹭一顿饭。”拉莫斯说着，把车还是停在了停车场里——即使现在他停哪里都不会被处罚。  
“有人吗？”拉莫斯和莫德里奇走进诺坎普的大门，通向看台的通道空荡荡的，显得怪渗人的。拉莫斯看了看四周，拉着莫德里奇向球场的最底层走去，一扇铁门横亘在他们面前。  
拉莫斯摁响了门铃，不一会儿，铁门开了，开门的塞梅多在看到他们的时候愣了一下，但很快就缓过神来，请他们进来。  
“队长，皇马的人来了。”塞梅多在他们身后把门关上，他们看清门后面是一个下沉式的会客厅，水晶吊灯发出昏黄的光，巴萨的球员大部分都聚集在这里，拉莫斯打量了一圈，心沉了下去，和莫德里奇对视了一眼。  
没有皮克，也没有拉基蒂奇。  
巴萨的球员们看见两人的一瞬间都露出了惊讶的表情，不过都很快转变成了喜悦，“真庆幸除了我们，还有人活着！”库蒂尼奥让他们坐下，还顺便甩给了他们两大瓶伊涅斯塔的红酒。  
罗贝托跪在沙发桌前面，面前摆的三台电脑把他遮的严严实实，他的双手在键盘上飞舞，噼噼啪啪的敲着什么，电脑的光映着他略显憔悴的脸和紧锁的眉头。他只是抬头看了两人一眼，就又埋下头去进行他的工作了。  
“你们吃饭了吗？”塞梅多问他们，得到否定的回答后，转身去厨房里给他们端来了两盘意大利面，“我很抱歉。”他这样说，巴萨皇马的人都知道拉莫斯皮克以及伊万卢卡的关系。  
莫德里奇颤抖了一下，这时会客厅对面的一扇门开了，登贝莱从里面走出来，手上还紧紧攥着游戏机的手柄。  
“怎么样？好些了吗？”坐在沙发上的特尔施特根招呼着登贝莱过来坐下，用手拍拍他的背。登贝莱摇了摇头，“他消失了。”  
普吉正缩在特尔施特根怀里啜泣，登贝莱看了他一眼，又看了眼坐在对面的皇马二人，眼里一点诧异都没有，“他就这样消失了，消失的前一刻还在教训我不要玩那么多的游戏……”  
“要是我，要是我当时不那么爱玩游戏，要是我今天下午出去颠球了，要是……”登贝莱没有说下去，特尔施特根轻轻抚着他的后背。  
“这不怪你，奥斯曼。”他说。  
但是登贝莱不知道有没有听进去，还是愣愣地坐在旁边。  
“阿图尔和布斯克茨还没有搞定吗？”阿尔巴喝了一口红酒，他坐在一把扶手椅里面，看样子是这个房间里暂时的领导者。  
“没。”朗格莱回答，“他们还是没回消息给我。”  
“罗贝托你呢？”阿尔巴又问。  
“没有。”罗贝托摇摇头，声音烦躁。“我无法和外界取得联系。”  
“那队长他……”  
“他还在里面待着呢，”这次是登贝莱闷闷的回答，“里奥还是联系不上Kun, 路易斯在陪着他。”  
噢，怪不得一直没有看到梅西和苏亚雷斯。拉莫斯一边吃着意大利面一边想，也不知道马德里那边现在情况是怎么样了。  
又过了约莫半个小时，铁门突然被撞开了，阿图尔冲了进来，脸上难掩兴奋，布斯克茨气定神闲地走在后面，显得更加稳重。  
“我们成功啦！”阿图尔挥舞着手上的一张白纸，白纸上写了什么看不清楚，“我和塞尔吉奥联系上了一些人，他们最近就会赶过来！”  
“真不错。”阿尔巴从椅子上跳了下来，“有谁？”  
这时候梅西和苏亚雷斯也从里面出来了，梅西坐在沙发的扶手上，苏牙站在他旁边，手上捧着一杯马黛茶。  
“我们联系上了法国德国和英国，”阿图尔说，现在全房间的人都在聚精会神地听着，包括罗贝托都把视线从电脑屏幕转移到了阿图尔身上，“塞斯克，梅苏特，莱万和内马尔应该都会在这几天过来。”  
“噢，对了，”拉莫斯说，房间里十几道巴萨的目光盯着他——拉莫斯敢发誓国家德比的时候他都不会这么引人注目，“在我来之前南多，呃，我是说托雷斯联系上了我，他说他这几天也会从日本赶过来，我叫他直接来巴塞罗那找我。”

“那真是太好了。”苏亚雷斯说，然后他突然像是想到了什么，“等等……内马尔。你们联系上了巴黎？”  
“是的。”  
“那……”苏亚雷斯迟疑了，拉莫斯眯起眼睛，明白了什么，“为什么姆巴佩和迪马利亚不来？”  
“因为……呃，你懂的。”阿图尔瞥了一眼布斯克茨，含糊着不把话说完。  
“那……卡瓦尼呢？”苏亚雷斯这次说的很慢很慢，似乎是在说一个比莱万或者伊布还要拗口的名字。“卡瓦尼为什么……不来？”  
阿图尔低下眼睛，小声地说，“我很抱歉。”  
苏亚雷斯抿了一小口马黛茶，定定地盯着地面。拉莫斯突然很想过去拍拍他的手，他的感觉自己真是太理解了。  
“那……Kun 呢？”梅西问，“他来了吗？他还好吗？”  
“呃……说实话，我们没有联系上曼城。”阿图尔不敢去看自家小队长的眼睛。  
“里奥，不过你别担心，”罗贝托的目光又回到了显示屏上，“佩普现在就在门口，你待会儿可以直接去问他。”  
“什么——”房间里好几个人同时发出声来，梅西赶紧冲过去把铁门打开。  
佩普•瓜迪奥拉正站在他面前。  
“佩普，”梅西说，像是七八年前的那个小伙子，“欢迎回家。”

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MSN再聚首
> 
> （这个梦我做了三年，终于在今年梦醒了）

“佩普！”梅西扑进了瓜迪奥拉的怀里，细细算来，他已经有很久  
没有见过自己的恩师了。  
瓜迪奥拉揉了揉梅西的头发，然后放开他，走进了会客厅。梅西渐渐从偶遇自己恩师的欣喜中缓过神来，伸长脖子看着铁门之外，似乎那个人会和瓜迪奥拉一起过来。  
“噢，里奥，别看了。”瓜瓜摇摇头，示意苏亚雷斯把铁门关上，“我很抱歉。”  
梅西瞪着他，嘴唇不自觉地颤抖，“Kun他……”  
佩普低下头，“我很抱歉。我尽力了，当时我们在训练，上一秒他还在不远处和德布劳内聊天，然后事情就突然发生了……那孩子，倒在我的怀里……我眼睁睁地看着他消失，却无能为力。”  
梅西颓然地坐在沙发上，巴萨的队友们围着他，苏亚雷斯递给他马黛茶，特尔施特根轻轻拍着他的肩，罗贝托也停止了工作，跪在他脚边，用手抚着他的膝盖。  
“杰拉德也是这样的……”梅西轻轻地说，拉莫斯听到了皮克的名字，猛地睁大了眼睛，“他当时跟我说有事出去打个电话，可是就再也没有回来……”  
“所以，”梅西抬起头，直视着佩普，“佩普，这到底发生了什么？是我们在集体做梦还是什么科幻巨作？”  
“世界末日。”瓜迪奥拉轻轻地说，但这几个字叩在听者的耳膜上，激起了不小的波澜。  
“你在开玩笑。”拉莫斯是第一个说话的，他腾地站起来，眼睛里闪着愤怒的光，“这不是该开玩笑的时候。”  
“塞尔吉奥！”莫德里奇拉着他的T恤下摆，试图提醒他这可是巴萨的大本营。  
“哦，拉莫斯，说真的，你有时候该改一改你的脾气。”瓜迪奥拉正视拉莫斯的眼睛，“我没有。这确确切切地是世界末日。”  
“好好想一想，”佩普的声音还是很平静，“这一半人——甚至于从目前的情况来看，超过了一半人，是突然消失的。毫无征兆，毫无理由，大面积，全球性，造成了交通瘫痪，信号中断，这一切不是世界末日的前兆吗？”  
会客厅里安静了下去，拉莫斯还想说什么，但是也没有再开口，狠狠地瞪了佩普一眼，重重的坐了下去。  
“塞尔吉奥，”瓜迪奥拉转向布斯克茨，“已知的幸存者——还要多久才能到？”  
“呃，”布斯克茨看了眼自己的笔记本，“大概还要一两天。”  
瓜迪奥拉点点头，“那这几天应该够我们完成很多的事情了。诺坎普的地下室很牢固，我比较放心，可以先把这里当作基地。明天大家先分头行动，去超市里找找食物和补给，起码要撑过三个月。同时密切关注城里有没有什么异变。”  
他顿了顿，看起来是在思考接下来的话该怎么说，“毕竟，我不认为世界末日会只有这么简单。”  
“说的好像科幻小说里的那些僵尸啊自然灾难啊外星人啊宇宙射线啊什么的是真的一样。”拉莫斯嘟囔了一句，“拜托，我们又不是在拍2012.”  
“你说的情况我还真不排除会发生。”瓜迪奥拉别有深意的说，“好了，时间也不早了，大家先去休息吧——里奥，我想诺坎普的房间是足够的？”  
梅西点点头，推开了会客厅旁边的那扇门，门里面是一条长长的走廊，走廊两侧是许多房间。  
莫德里奇轻轻地“哇”了一声。  
“很震惊？”走在他旁边的阿图尔听到了，笑着说，“我第一次看见的时候也是这个反应。毕竟，谁能猜到诺坎普底下居然有这些玩意儿呢。”  
“就像是……一个避难所一样。”卢卡说出了自己的感受，走在他后面的库蒂尼奥点点头，由衷地赞同他的观点。  
那天晚上没有再发生什么离奇的事情，他们安排了球员轮流守夜，在第二天一大早，天还蒙蒙亮的时候，瓜迪奥拉就醒了。他一向有早起的习惯，更何况，在地下室睡觉本来就有一些压抑。  
他在诺坎普的场地上慢悠悠地散着步，回到这一片熟悉的球场，他的内心是感慨万千，他曾经设想过自己回来的一百种方式，但从来没有料到竟是在末日之后的回归。  
一个足球突然骨碌碌地滚到了他的脚下，他抬头望过去，库蒂尼奥正朝这边跑过来，嘴里还说着，“抱歉！瓜迪奥拉先生，请问能帮我捡下球吗？”  
瓜迪奥拉把足球捡起来还给库蒂尼奥，巴西的小伙子连声感谢，瓜迪奥拉笑着摆摆手，“叫我佩普就行，库蒂尼奥先生。很高兴认识你。”  
“就叫我菲利普吧，我也很高兴能见到您，瓜……啊，佩普。”  
“你这么早起来是在练球吗？”瓜迪奥拉问他。  
库蒂尼奥的脸上泛起了害羞的红晕，嗫喏着说，“是的……我知道我这赛季一直踢得不好，所以我一直在偷偷的加练，我不想让里奥和其他球员失望。他们一直在鼓励我，支持我。”  
“噢，”瓜迪奥拉点点头，“我很喜欢你的穿云箭，菲利普，说实在的，以前在英超的时候我就一直对它赞叹不已。”  
“天哪！真的谢谢您！”  
“我也相信你的穿云箭能重现江湖的，现在，菲利普，如果你不介意的话，你能再在我面前演示一下你最近在练习的项目吗？兴许我可以给你提一些意见。”  
“噢，当然！实在是太感谢您了，佩普！”巴西人高兴极了，踢着球回到了球场上。  
“只是……佩普，您能答应我一件事吗？”  
“什么事，我的孩子。”  
“请您……能不能不要告诉其他人我在偷偷加练？尤其是里奥，不，不，您别误会，是因为他们不愿意我太累了，担心这会影响我的状态。”  
“放心吧，孩子，我不会说的。”瓜迪奥拉和蔼的看着眼前的家伙，真是像极了好久以前的那个努力刻苦的孩子呢……  
加油，你会成功的，瓜迪奥拉在心里默默地说。  
他们在诺坎普的球场上一直待到早餐的时候才回去，不得不提阿尔巴围着围裙的样子有那么一点点好笑。球员们坐在一条长形的桌子两侧，叽叽喳喳地说着什么。登贝莱手上捧着一个Ipad, 普吉凑过去，问他，“还能连上网？”  
“单机游戏。”登贝莱头也不抬地回答。  
“别玩了，再玩就不能香了。”突然一只带着手套的大手伸进了登贝莱的视线，特尔施特根不知道什么时候过来了，收走了登贝莱的平板电脑。  
登贝莱委屈的撅撅嘴，和普吉对视了一眼，后者也很沮丧，“唉，我说，还想着什么时候你带我打几盘fifa呢。”  
瓜迪奥拉抿了一口橙汁，问正在啃着三明治的布斯克茨，“塞尔吉奥，今天有哪些人能到？”  
“唔……”布斯克茨看了眼笔记本，“内马尔，他昨天就已经在赶过来的路上了。”  
瓜迪奥拉点点头，没错过这时坐在他旁边的梅西和苏亚雷斯精彩的表情。  
内马尔是在快吃晚饭的时候才到的，当时梅西和苏牙还待在会客厅后面的房间里。登贝莱百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，看着朗格莱和阿图尔争论着今天晚上是喝香槟还是喝红酒。  
“绝对不能开香槟，”阿图尔很坚决，“至少在欧冠结束前不行——米兰的教训还不够大吗？”  
“可是现在还踢什么欧冠啊……”朗格莱在解释，但是他后面的话被打断了。  
“天哪，我在巴萨的时候怎么没有人来告诉我诺坎普底下还有这么多秘密？”内马尔人还没进来，声音就已经远远地从铁门外飘了进来。  
会客厅另一边的门猛地打开了，有人冲了出来，这时候内马尔也恰好走了进来，被那人紧紧地搂在怀里。  
“里奥！”内马尔又惊又喜地看着搂紧自己的小队长，“哦里奥，你最近还好吗？路易斯呢？他怎么样了？”  
“我们都不错，”梅西松开内马尔，向后退了几步，又上上下下打量了他一番，“内，你能回来真是太好了——尤其是在这样的一个特殊的时刻。我最近都没有现在这么好过。”  
内马尔扑过去把梅西抱住，梅西轻轻揉着他那一头染成金色的，精心打理的头发。他把头埋在梅西侧颈蹭了蹭，眼角的余光瞥见苏亚雷斯过来了，把他们两个一起圈在怀里。  
那次晚饭大家都吃的不错，朗格莱最后还是屈服于了阿图尔的“理论”，开了一瓶伊涅斯塔的红酒。梅西把他不爱吃的蔬菜全部赶到内马尔的盘子里，内马尔握着叉子，装作很生气的样子，但是吃着里奥给的蔬菜的时候嘴角一抽一抽的，拼命掩饰着都快要从脸上溢出来的笑意。苏亚雷斯又递上了三杯马黛茶，尽管内马尔还是一副很嫌弃的样子接过了杯子，但是他说谢谢的时候声音都不自觉的上扬，带上了跳跃的活泼的音符。  
吃完了饭的登贝莱又瘫回了沙发上，盯着这一桌闹个不停的大老爷们发呆。  
“你瞅啥呢？”普吉蹿到他身边坐下，顺便用手肘撞了他一下。  
“你干嘛打我？”登贝莱拍了下普吉的大腿。  
“你打我干啥？我要打回去！”普吉又拍了一下登贝莱的手臂。  
“你先打我的！”登贝莱又拍了普吉一下。  
“明明是你先打我的！”普吉锤了下登贝莱的肩膀。  
“呀你还打我，看我不打死你！”登贝莱“踢”了一下普吉的小腿。  
“你不仅打我你还踢我！”普吉又拍了登贝莱一下。  
“谁叫你先打我的！”  
“胡说！你先打我的好不好！”  
“你污蔑我！”  
“你耍赖！”  
两人边吵边打，很快在沙发上扭成一团。特尔施特根解决完了自己的那份牛排，一抬眼就看见滚在一起的两个小家伙，无奈地叹了口气，走过去一手一个把两人分开。  
“马克，奥斯曼打我。”普吉委屈巴巴的说。  
“明明是他先撞我的！”登贝莱狠狠地瞪了普吉一眼。  
“你们两个能不能叫人省点心？”特尔施特根说，看了眼普吉，又看了眼登贝莱，“好好玩行不行？谁要是再闹谁就上去绕球场跑三十圈！”  
“知道了。”普吉对登贝莱吐吐舌头。  
“嗯嗯。”登贝莱拼命点头，顺带冲普吉张牙舞爪了几下。  
特尔施特根放开了两人，又不安心的看了他们几眼才离开。普吉蜷缩在沙发上，双手抱住小腿，瞪着登贝莱。登贝莱做了个鬼脸，“你就待在这吧，我有事先走了，拜拜。”一溜烟的跑到铁门外去了。  
黄昏时分的诺坎普十分美丽。登贝莱从地下室外的台阶上走到球场上来，手里提着一瓶阿图尔先前放下的红酒。夕阳将它金色的光芒洒在诺坎普的场地上，似是给绿色的草皮也镀了一层金子。诺坎普死忠看台上 “Més que un club” 的标语也沐浴在这圣光里，显得愈发令人着迷。登贝莱眯起眼睛，看台上似乎坐着一个孤零零的人影——那应该就是自己要找的那个人。  
“嗨。”内马尔听到声音回过头去，是登贝莱。法国的小伙子，新的巴萨11号坐在他的身边，他闷闷的回了一声“嗨。”  
“你要喝点吗？内马尔先生。”登贝莱晃晃手里的红酒瓶，内马尔接过来，红酒瓶的盖子已经被别人在之前用起瓶器打开过了。“抱歉，我没带杯子。”  
“叫我内就成，我可以叫你奥斯曼吗？”内马尔拧开瓶盖，直接对着嘴喝了几口，然后把红酒瓶放在脚边。  
“可以。”登贝莱说，然后两人就陷入了沉默，巴萨的两个11号并排坐在一起，却不知道该说些什么。  
登贝莱最后还是开口说话了，“基利安经常和我提起你。”  
“嗯。他是个很不错的男孩。”  
“是啊，他说你在比赛中经常帮助他，护着他，训练中也一直在指导他……内，他很感激你。”  
“嗯，其实我也很感激他……各种方面的，”内马尔低下眼睛，回避着登贝莱的目光，“他不应该消失的，对吧？”  
“是啊……这真的，太，太不公平了。”登贝莱拍拍内马尔的肩以示安慰。“内，其实他一直很崇拜你，有时候听见他在电话里和我描述你的声音，天啊，内，他甚至在拿世界杯的时候都没有那么激动。”  
“所以有的时候我也在想，你到底是一个怎么样的球员。”登贝莱向后仰去双手撑住，“我在想你是要有多么了不起才会被基利安这么疯狂地崇拜，哦，内，说实话，我觉得他迷上了你。”  
“不，基利安比我优秀，他会达到我达不到的高度。”内马尔苦笑了一声，“你和基利安，都是比我优秀的球员。”  
“不，我不是。”登贝莱摇了摇头，“我不是，我不是一个优秀的11号球员，巴萨最优秀的11号一直都是你，内。”  
“别这么说，你是把上个世纪的那些远古大神都忘记了吗？”内马尔开了个不太好笑的玩笑，“我根本就不配做巴萨的11号。”  
“如果你都不配，那我算什么？”登贝莱一时有点激动地站了起来，缓了缓又坐下，“我在想——虽然现在想这个不是太有意义，但我真的一直在想如果你还在巴萨，如果，如果巴萨的11号一直是你，我们是不是上个赛季压根儿不会被罗马翻盘？我们是不是去年已经拿到了大耳朵杯？我们上场比赛是不是可以直接五比零干掉利物浦而不需要把悬念留到次回合？我知道如果是你，你一定不会和我一样错失那么好的机会吧，你一定可以破门的对吗？”  
内马尔没有说话，默默地看着登贝莱。  
“是啊，虽然我从来不在意那些厕所报纸把我们放在一块儿比较，但是我心里真的清楚我现在比不上你，每一次浪费掉里奥和路易斯给我的机会我就很愧疚，我就会想，如果是你——”  
“别这么想，奥斯曼。”内马尔轻声说，“我也经常浪费很多绝佳的机会的，任何人都不可能每一次射门都得手。”  
“但是你一定会比我做得更好。”登贝莱闷闷地说，“我清楚里奥和路易斯有多么想你。”  
内马尔噤了声，静静地看着自己的球鞋，一时两个人都没有说话。  
“里奥最近过的好吗？”内马尔过了好一会儿才低声问。  
“阿圭罗也消失了。”  
内马尔愣住了，身体有一瞬间的僵硬，然后他又捡起地上的红酒瓶，喝了一口，墨绿色的双眸透露出淡淡的忧伤和怅惘。  
“卡瓦尼也是……”他缓缓吐出一句话，“可怜的路易斯和里奥……”  
“看来我还是回来晚了。”  
“不，不晚。”登贝莱摇摇头，“你回来了，内。只要你回来了，就不算晚。”  
内马尔淡淡地笑了笑，“谢谢你，奥斯曼。”  
“没事。”登贝莱站起身，“我要走了，不然马克又要罚我不准我玩游戏了。红酒你就拿着吧，谢谢你愿意陪我待一会儿，很高兴认识你，内。”  
“我也是，你一定会成为巴萨队史的最佳11号的。”内马尔拍了登贝莱一把，哦，真是个可爱的大男孩。  
“喂！”登贝莱踏下了几级台阶，突然又想起了什么，停下了脚步，转身去喊内马尔。  
内马尔正眺望着远方。脸隐在夕阳的光芒里，看不真切，“怎么啦？”他收回目光，看着登贝莱。  
“答应我，别再离开里奥和路易斯了。”登贝莱直视他墨绿色的眼睛，脸色很认真。  
“我知道，我不会的。”内马尔笑了，对他比了个OK的手势，“我爱他们三千遍。”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：此章写于利物浦4比0巴萨前一天，没想到一语成谶


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内马尔与登贝莱并肩作战

“准备好了吗？”这是瓜迪奥拉第二次问这句话。  
内马尔点点头，擦了擦自己右手上握着的冲锋枪，对着走廊里喊了一声：“登贝莱！”  
“来了来了！”走廊右侧第二扇门打开了，登贝莱急匆匆地跑出来，还在整理自己的衬衫。内马尔丢了把手枪给他，“拿好，小子。”  
“呃……”登贝莱犹豫了下，内马尔挑起了眉毛，“怎么啦，奥斯曼？”  
“我能拿两把枪吗？”  
“嗯？哦，当然可以。”内马尔看着登贝莱到墙角处的武器堆里挑了两把机枪握在手上，还很熟练地转了几圈，“谢谢你，内。”  
“好啦，赶紧走吧。”内马尔眨眨眼，“再不走佩普可就要抓狂了。”  
“噢，好的。说实话，我还没有被派出去做过任务呢。”登贝莱和内马尔走进了他们不知走过多少次的球员通道，只是这一次和以往的每一次目的都不一样。  
“别紧张就成，相信你自己，奥斯曼。”内马尔拍了拍他的肩。  
他们从诺坎普的14号门走出去，巴萨的教父克鲁伊夫的雕像还静静地伫立在广场上，雕像脚边摆着两束白色的鲜花，鲜花上的露珠还没有干，散发着一股淡淡地芬芳。  
登贝莱还在跟内马尔有说有笑，但内马尔突然愣住了，像是看见了什么让人震惊的东西，登贝莱顺着内马尔的视线看过去，也把还没开出口的玩笑生生地咽了下去。  
隐隐约约可以看见远处一座大楼浓烟滚滚，那一片地区都笼罩在了烟火之中，而烟雾之外圣家族大教堂的塔尖隐隐可见。  
“糟糕，火好像是冲着圣家族去的。”登贝莱嘀咕了一句。  
“你先看看我们面前的状况吧，这才叫真的糟糕。”内马尔说。  
经内马尔提醒，神经大条的法国小伙子才发现隔着诺坎普广场的街道已经无法用惨不忍睹来形容。楼房或多或少的垮塌了下去，路面上是掉落下来的砖瓦和碎片，汽车横七竖八的停放在道路上，还有几辆也许是失控了直接撞进了大楼里——想必不远处圣家族的火灾也是因为这个引起的。  
“天哪，这简直就是灾后地区啊。”登贝莱过了好一会儿才挤出一句话。  
“这可是世界末日之后的世界，你该不会以为每一个地方都像诺坎普一样安逸吧？”内马尔笑着说。  
“那内你是怎么过来的呢？这也太艰难了吧。”登贝莱轻轻地问，内马尔没有回答，比了个手势让登贝莱和他一起过街。  
“现在不是讨论这个的时候。”内马尔说，“当务之急是找到一家便利店或者餐厅，去找食物。”  
“可是这里哪有像样的便利店和餐厅啊？”登贝莱环顾四周，伸长脖子张望了一下，“上帝啊，好好的街道竟然变成了这样？这还是我认识的巴塞罗那了吗？”  
内马尔挥挥手，示意登贝莱跟上来，“快走吧。我们去前面看一看，一定还有保存相对完好一点的。”  
“小心脚下，尤其是碎玻璃和裂缝。”  
这样的道路确实不好走，两个人费尽心机都只在两小时内走完了平时十分钟步行就搞定的路程。眼看已经临近中午，天气渐渐的热了起来，登贝莱停下了脚步，擦了一把脸上的汗，“内，要不我们先休息一下吧，等太阳消失了再走。”  
“那你就估计天黑前回不到诺坎普了。”内马尔眯起眼睛，还在向前走着，他也很热，心里还很焦躁。  
“天黑前不回去有什么问题吗？”登贝莱皱眉，“我觉得只要不下雨在外面将就一晚也不是不行——”  
他的声音戛然而止，内马尔突然猛地转身朝他站着的方向打去一发子弹，子弹几乎是擦着他的脸飞过，火辣辣的疼，登贝莱浑身的血液都快凝固了，毛发竖立起来，吓得僵在原地一动都不动。  
“你干什么——”登贝莱惊叫一声，瞪着内马尔，“你要干什么？！”  
内马尔沉着脸走过来，又开了一枪，登贝莱这才意识到内马尔并不是在朝他开枪，而是在朝他身后的某个东西。  
他战战兢兢地转过身，看见趴在他身后不远处的一只奇怪的生物。那东西浑身长着银色的毛，眼睛血红，着地的四肢的爪子相当锋利，在地上划出几道印记。登贝莱背后窜起了一股凉意，他从未在任何一本书上，或者是社交网络上，见过这种奇怪的生物。内马尔刚才的两发子弹一发打在了它的肩头（如果有的话，登贝莱这么想），另一发打穿了它的心脏，那只怪物很快浑身抽搐，不一会儿就倒在了地上。  
内马尔走过来，搂住了还在颤抖的登贝莱，在他耳边低声说，“看，这就是天黑前不回去的后果。”  
“这到底是什么，内？”登贝莱有点害怕，不自觉地往内马尔怀里钻了钻。  
“丧尸。”  
“……丧尸？那不是只有科幻电影中才有的东西吗？怎么可能在这里出现？”  
“也许是因为世界末日吧。”内马尔放开了登贝莱，“所以跟着我小心点，被这家伙咬了一口会被它同化哦。”  
内马尔那种漫不经心甚至有点挑逗意味的语气让登贝莱打了个寒战。  
“走吧，咱们得赶紧了。”内马尔收起了冲锋枪，又向前走去，登贝莱赶紧跟过去。  
马路的地面上全是碎瓦，掉下来的砖块石头和停在路面的车子几乎堵塞了道路。法国小伙子似乎被刚才的一幕给吓坏了，乖乖的跟在内马尔身后。内马尔小心翼翼地绕开了路上的障碍物，顺便观察着四周的状况。道路两旁的建筑物损毁的很严重，一看就知道经受过了地震的浩劫，有的楼房垮了一半，化为了一堆瓦砾和尘土，剩下的一半也摇摇欲坠，墙面上裂开了一道大口子，估计也承受不起再一次的折磨了；也有的房子整个儿倒了下去，一二楼都陷进了地下，三楼的窗户也被挤压的变了形，透过窗棂看得见屋子里的一片狼藉。  
“呼，”内马尔走到了又一个十字路口，累的长吁了一口气，他抬头四下看了看，十字路口的另一边是一条步行街，小贩们贩卖食物和饮料还有小纪念品的车子都倒在了路边，路面上一片混乱。他继续走过去，试图寻找到自己的目标。  
“咦，”登贝莱在他身后发出了一声疑问，他转过头去，看见小家伙盯着一家店的招牌，“内，你看这家店，好像还保存的不错呢。”  
内马尔走过去，这家商店的标牌破碎了，看了好久才依稀辨认出了“食品店”几个字。他看了眼商店门前的台阶还算平整，点了点头，从背包里掏出了手电筒。“走吧，进去看看。”  
商店的门被挤压得有点变形，内马尔低下身子才能钻进去，进去后他四下里看了看，手电筒的光扫过一排排货架，再扫过了还算可以下脚的地面。“奥斯曼，”他说，听见登贝莱在他身后闷闷的应了一声，也打开了手电筒，“这家店不大，咱们先分头行动，找到罐头之类能保存久点儿的食物就放进背包里——拿几瓶饮料还有便当什么的也行，前提是你还找得到。”  
他走向左边的货架，货架上有些东西应该是被地震给掀到了地上，架子上面空空如也，但还有一些架子上还摆着东西，他眯起眼，拿了两三罐水果罐头，还有旁边的好几盘三文鱼拼盘。  
“内，”登贝莱的声音隔着几排货架传过来，“刚才那个丧尸到底是怎么回事？你能解释得更清楚一点吗？”  
“噢，那是末日过后突然出现的一种生物。我也不清楚它到底是怎么出现的，不过那玩意儿确实有点棘手，我不是跟你说了吗，被它咬一口是会被同化的哦。”  
“同化？是指变得和它一样吗？”登贝莱说话的时候打了一个寒战。  
“哈哈，是的。”  
“你怎么这么确定呢？你是怎么知道的呢？”登贝莱把机枪背在身后，抓了一些牛肉罐头塞进自己的斜挎包里。  
“因为我见过……”内马尔幽幽地说，“就在来巴萨的路上。”  
“唔……”登贝莱被吓着了，他无法想象一个大活人当着自己的面变化成一只那么恶心的生物，这个想法让他一阵反胃。  
他把手电筒举高，去看更高一些地方的商品，突然感觉身后有什么东西扫过，“内，是你吗？”  
“是我什么？我不是好好的吗？”内马尔的声音从架子那头传过来。  
登贝莱小心地转身，手电筒扫过，只见一只和先前的丧尸一模一样的家伙正待在不远处瞪着他。  
“啊！内！救命啊！”内马尔正在思索着是不是应该给梅西带一些蔬菜沙拉回去，听到登贝莱的呼喊赶紧把离自己最近的几盒沙拉都扔进了背包，飞奔过去查看情况。  
“内内内……”登贝莱毕竟是个没长大的孩子，紧紧地贴在墙上，双腿在不住的颤抖。  
“你打游戏的时候没遇见过这类情况吗？”内马尔攥紧登贝莱的手，“快跑。”  
他们跑过一排排的架子，谁也没敢回头确定那家伙是不是追了上来，内马尔冲出食品店的大门时脚下趔趄了一下，登贝莱赶紧拉住他，一直跑到大街上。  
“呼，”登贝莱坐在地上大口喘气，“那家伙不会追过来吧？”  
“不知道。”内马尔盯着食品店的大门，“现在丧尸的数量还很少，而且性格也……比较‘温和’，如果你不主动招惹它，它应该不会咬你。”  
“但是也难说，见到了一只还是处理一只比较好。”内马尔偏过头去，身后的登贝莱倒吸了一口冷气。  
“内……那是什么？”  
“什么？”  
有什么生物从步行街的那头过来了，而且看起来起码有四五只，内马尔眯起眼看清了，居然是几只饿狼。  
“那是狼。”内马尔看起来还算冷静，把背包放下来递给登贝莱，然后把冲锋枪调整了一下握在手上。  
“你看见你身后右手边的那几辆摩托了吗，奥斯曼？”他问。  
“看见了，内，我觉得它们还能用。”  
“嗯，听我的，我待会儿把这几只狼引开，你去开一辆摩托——”  
“然后带上你一起跑对吧？我明白的。”  
“不！”内马尔定了定，缓缓地说，“带上包里所有的补给，直接回诺坎普，不要管我。”  
“内！”登贝莱愣住了，“你不能这样！”  
“不然会浪费太多时间了，”内马尔说，说话时他感觉到地面在微微颤动，“以你的速度，我相信可以安全返回诺坎普的。”  
“那你怎么办，内？”登贝莱焦急的问，眼看着狼群越逼越近。  
“你要相信我，奥斯曼。”  
登贝莱并没有很信服内马尔的说法，但是眼下他也没有更好的解决方案，只得点了点头，朝摩托车跑去。  
内马尔同时甩了一个闪光弹出去，虽然是白天，但狼群还是被吸引了注意力，登贝莱趁机骑上摩托车逃之夭夭。  
“向右拐！左边的路被堵死了！”内马尔大吼了一声，登贝莱远远地传来了一声“好”。  
狼群也被这一声给敲醒了，意识到被骗了以后，为首的头狼似乎很愤怒，森森的磨着牙，不怀好意地盯着眼前的这个人类。  
狼群没有贸然采取进攻，而是呈扇状包围了内马尔。内马尔忍不住在心里暗暗赞叹这种生物的机敏，他突然又听见背后传来“啪”的一声轻响，扭过头去看见那只先前在食品店里遇见的丧尸跳到了他身后。  
真讨厌，内马尔嘟囔了一句，脚底下的大地又一次颤动了起来，看样子新一轮的地震就要发生了。刚才拽着登贝莱逃跑的时候他一不小心崴着了脚，现在要想赶紧逃跑且不论胜算有多大，能不能再跑起来都还是个问题。  
他瞥了眼四周，左手边不远处的一座教堂还没有垮塌，但看样子也快撑不住了。左手手环上的地震预警在这时候突然响了起来，他咬咬牙，心一横，对着狼群的方向狠狠地放了一枪，然后就地一滚滚进了教堂里面。  
头狼暴躁的嚎叫了一声，很明显被激怒了，几只狼一跃而起，蹿进了教堂里面，那只丧尸也跟着跃了进来。  
内马尔扔掉手中的冲锋枪，拼劲全力跑到了一个还算安全的角落里，狼群们正在朝他追过来的时候，地震发生了，几乎是一阵山崩地裂，整座教堂顷刻之间化为乌有，狼群，丧尸和他都被埋在了废墟之下。

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小法托妞上线
> 
> PSG队迷谨慎阅读本章

内马尔睁开了双眼，他发觉自己被一片白茫茫的虚无给包围了。  
“喂！”他问，四周传来他的回声，他最后的记忆是教堂轰然垮下，  
丧尸被砸断的脑袋滚过他的眼前。“有人吗？”  
没有，只有他的回声不断传播反射，他试探着向前走了几步，拨开了白色的迷雾，只见一个人影孤独地在远处踽踽独行，而那个红蓝色的背影是那么熟悉……  
“里奥？！”内马尔喊了一声，但那个人没有回头。内马尔本能地追了上去，可是他不久就失望地发现两个人之间的距离并没有减少，他沮丧的停下脚步，又喊了一声，“里奥！”  
白色的混沌因这巨大的声音波动起来，被撕开了几道大口子，四周的气息在变化，远处渐渐扭曲，模糊，撕裂的白雾之外狂风肆虐，暴雨倾盆，像是一只终于苏醒的猛兽在咆哮，而在这一片混乱之中，那抹红蓝色依稀可见，屹立在风暴的中心。  
该死，内马尔咒骂了一声，继续向前跑去，想把里奥从这一切中拽出来，可几步路之后他一个踉跄摔到地上，失去了意识。  
一阵嘈杂。  
什么东西被搬动的声音，内马尔闭着眼，他浑身都疼的不行，刚才拽着登贝莱逃跑时崴了一下的右脚踝尤甚。  
似乎有光照了进来，有人搬走了挡在他身上的石头，“塞斯克！塞斯克！你快点过来一下！”他模模糊糊的听见一个陌生的声音，然后是急急跑过来的脚步声，踩着废墟上沙石的声音。  
“怎么了南多？天哪！这不是——”又是一个不大熟悉的声音，内马尔轻轻地皱了下眉，他现在几乎无法动弹，意识里还是一片混沌。  
“这不是内马尔吗？他怎么会在这？发生什么了？”不知道是他们中哪一个人在说话。又是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，不知道他们在干什么。  
“南多，来，把他挖出来——噢，小心点——”四周的石块被移动，他感觉自己被人给抱了起来。  
“太好了，塞斯克，他还活着，快，帮我一把——哎哟——”  
内马尔感觉自己的头很疼，他勉强睁开了一只眼，看见一头灿烂的金发。  
后脑勺突然传来针扎般的剧痛，一阵子天旋地转，他闭上眼，晕了过去。  
他再次睁开眼的时候，身上的疼痛感减轻了许多，有人贴心的帮他处理了身上的伤口，身下的床垫还算柔软。  
“你醒了？”一张不怎么熟悉的脸探进了他的视线里，“怎么样了？感觉好点了吗？”  
“嗯……”内马尔撑着坐了起来，那人帮他把枕头竖立起给他靠着，“好多了，谢谢你。”  
“塞斯克•法布雷加斯。”那人朝他伸出右手，“你运气挺好的，受伤不怎么严重，就是右脚崴着了，估计这两三天要卧床休息。”  
“多谢你了。”内马尔握住了他的手，“我可以叫你塞斯克吗？”  
“当然，内，你可以——”  
房间的门咔哒一声被打开了，他们看见梅西站在门口，手里还捧着一杯水。“嗨，里奥。”小法说。  
梅西走上前来，“真是麻烦你了，塞斯克。”  
“没有的，里奥。”  
“你去休息一下吧，这里交给我就好了。”  
“那辛苦你了，里奥。”小法与梅西拥抱了一下，出去了。  
“他醒了？”托雷斯坐在沙发上，懒洋洋地问，小法点点头，嗯了一声。  
“塞斯克，”有人喊他，小法循声望过去，拉莫斯倚在铁门上，大半张脸隐藏在黑暗里，脸上的表情看不真切，但声音里透露着疲惫，“我能请你喝一杯吗？”  
“没问题。”小法走过去，拉莫斯把铁门拉开，小法跟着他走上了台阶。  
“上一次见到你，还是在马德里。”他们倚在看台的栏杆上，拉莫斯递给他一杯香槟，“当时杰拉德喝醉了，吵着要自己开车回去，还嚷嚷着说他有驾照。”  
“是啊，”小法忍不住笑了，“最后还是你连哄带骗地把他给扯回去的，如果我没记错的话，你还答应了给他剪下了伯纳乌的球网？”  
“我怎么可能真的给那个蠢熊剪球网。”拉莫斯翻了一个白眼，“就算要剪，也是剪你们诺坎普的球网。”  
“哈哈，杰拉德果然还是那样。”小法的眼睛看向远方，像是在回想什么，“我真的有点担心他把里奥给同化了，这简直是比被丧尸咬了一口还要命。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你们巴萨被沙雕化不是很好吗？”  
“确实挺好的，这样一打皇马就来劲儿。”  
“……”   
“我想起，”小法喝了一大口香槟，“之前有网友吐槽说杰拉德的新闻十条有九条和足球无关，现在想想还真有道理。足球不就是他的副业吗？”  
“那他要是有幸看到现在这副状况，就知道他连副业也搞不成了。”拉莫斯心底泛起阵阵苦涩，虽然他总是对着那头蠢熊嚷嚷“sese才不要和你在一起”，“你消失了才最好，sese好去找南多和赫苏斯”之类的话，而且每一次皮克突然出现在马德里的家中时他都一副恨不得把这家伙扔回巴塞罗那的架势，但是其实他心里很是享受皮克对自己的关心，用托雷斯的话来说，就是，唔，口嫌体正，虽然他从来没有承认过托雷斯的这个说法。  
他宁愿花一切代价把皮克给要回来，即使那家伙会给他再搞出一大堆麻烦。  
塞斯克脸上的笑容也消失了，他低下头，盯着自己的脚尖，“现在诺坎普里面到底是什么情况？”  
“还可以撑一段时间，补给还没断。”拉莫斯说，他也不知道究竟还能撑多久。  
“那我们现在还在喝香槟是真的有点奢侈了呢。”塞斯克嘴角勾起一线弧度，“我从摩纳哥过来的路上，真的是什么奇观都见过了，还在想到了巴塞罗那是不是也要蜗居在一个小木屋里，时刻提着枪提防着丧尸和各种野生动物……嗨，我都怀疑我还能不能活着到这里。”  
“法国那边的状况很严重吗？”  
塞斯克点了点头，“基本上没有什么人了，你知道的，我指的不是说没有人类了——大部分还活着的人都没有了人性，估计都快要开始自相残杀了。”  
“其实各处的状况都差不多吧，我说实话也不相信巴塞罗那城里没有人了，估计也是一样的……唉。”  
“那咱俩还真得庆祝一下，我们还活的好好的。”  
“哈哈，那倒是，来，干杯！”  
当拉莫斯和塞斯克回到地下室的会客厅时，托雷斯很紧张地坐在沙发上，小法坐在了他身边，“嘿，南多，你怎么啦？看起来很担心的样子。”  
“塞斯克，你没和sese又吵架吧？”托雷斯脸上是大写的担忧。  
“不，不，没有的事。南多你别瞎担心。”小法搂着托雷斯的肩，倚在他身上。  
“你醒了。”梅西坐在内马尔的床沿，把那杯水放在他的床头柜上。  
“嗯。”  
“发生什么了？为什么会变成这个样子？”  
“出了点意外……”内马尔低声说，“我脚崴了，然后遇见了一些麻烦的事情。”  
“什么事情？”  
“没什么……一点小状况，没事的。”  
“小状况？你知不知道这点小状况差点要了你的命！你知不知道我有多担心你！”梅西提高了音量，声音越来越激动，“你被埋在废墟底下！和丧尸还有一群狼的尸体一起！天晓得在这之前发生了什么！要不是塞斯克和托雷斯意外的发现了你，你有没有想过你会怎么样！你还能不能活着回到诺坎普！”  
内马尔没有说话，房间里的灯光不是很亮，但他还是可以看清梅西的眼睛发红。  
“你不知道……你不知道那时候你的状况……，我看见托雷斯和塞斯克把你给抱回来的时候，我差一点就以为你不会醒过来了！你知道你昏迷了多久吗？我昨天一晚上都担心地睡不着觉，我在想要是你再也不会醒来了该怎么办！  
“你觉得这叫一点意外吗，内，你什么时候才能让我和路易斯不为你担心？本来是叫你去带着奥斯曼练练手，谁知道你差一点把你自己给搭进去！”  
内马尔低下头，他清楚梅西一向对他很温和，像这么歇斯底里的爆发还是第一次——他从来不曾这样对待过他，无论他做了什么。  
“对不起，里奥。”内马尔嗫喏着，不敢再去看梅西的眼睛。  
梅西没有回答他，自顾自地掀开了内马尔身上盖着的被子，轻轻地抚摸着他的小腿。“你看这儿，内，”梅西说，他的声音又渐渐平静了下来，像是刚才的爆发是内马尔的幻觉似的，“这是怎么回事？这是什么时候踢球伤着的？”  
他的腿上有一些青紫色的伤痕，有的地方伤还没有完全痊愈，有的地方还留下了一道道或深或浅的疤痕。  
“不是踢球伤着的，是我不小心摔着的。”他说，咬咬嘴唇。  
梅西看着他，眼里充满了怀疑。  
“就是摔着的啦，里奥，你要相信我嘛。”他歪着头笑笑，“我走路的时候没有看脚下，但是幸好，现在已经不疼啦。”  
梅西垂下眼睛，手顺着内马尔腿上青紫色的痕迹往下摸去，停留在他的脚踝上。“这又是怎么回事，内？塞斯克说你崴着的是右脚呀……  
“这是谁给你铲伤的？”他顿了顿，明白了什么，轻声问到。  
“哪场比赛？哪个俱乐部的？哪个家伙？”  
“里奥，你想多啦。”内马尔还是笑着，“就是我和基利安闹着玩的时候他不小心干的，我过的很好的，没有人会在比赛的时候铲我的。”  
梅西一时没有说话，只是手一直放在内马尔的脚踝上。内马尔眨眨眼，低头盯着自己的手。  
“唉，内。”梅西把内马尔抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背，“你究竟在那里过得还好吗？你开心吗？”  
内马尔把头埋在梅西怀里，声音闷闷的，“我很好，里奥。他们都对我很好。”  
梅西搂紧了内马尔，然后轻轻地吻了下他的额头，“你过的很好我和路易斯就放心了。我还有点事，就先走了，待会儿吃晚饭的时候再来看你。你好好照顾你自己。”  
“我爱你，内。”  
“我也爱你，里奥。”内马尔也搂了搂梅西的腰，梅西起身离开了，顺带轻轻帮他关上了门。  
确定梅西的脚步声走远了后，内马尔蜷缩成一团，把自己裹在被子里，憋了好久的眼泪终于流了出来。  
“噢，里奥，我过得并不好。”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马儿梦里/恍惚间/晕死过去时梦见巴萨和梅西这个场景我真的特别喜欢，发现我好多内梅文里都有这一幕orz


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想了想故事情节就是从这一章开始不可收拾的

“牛肉罐头261罐，三文鱼拼盘67盘，蔬菜沙拉173盒，意大利面317份，红酒34件，香槟……咦？香槟怎么少了一瓶？”阿图尔站在仓库里，面前是一大堆食物补给，他右手拿着写字板，一面清点一面在本子上记着什么。  
“昨天拉莫斯和塞斯克开了一瓶。”朗格莱倚在仓库的大门上。  
“真是的，开什么香槟啊。”阿图尔嘟囔了一句，“现在物资这么紧张，他们还天天大吃大喝，不行，我得去告诉佩普这件事。”  
“你怎么会来清点仓库了？”朗格莱问，“为什么今天不去管无线电了？”  
“都什么时候了，无线电还能联系到谁？”阿图尔在写字板上刷刷写着什么，“塞尔吉奥一个人应付的过来。”  
有巨大的警报声从房顶传来，红光罩住了整个房间，阿图尔仰起头，“噢，看样子有事情发生了。”  
当他们急急地赶到会客厅时，其他人都已经在那里集合了。罗贝托还是和之前一样，继续鼓搞着电脑设备，瓜迪奥拉站在一块巨大的显示屏面前，皱着眉头专注地盯着显示屏上的数据和图像。那上面是一副巴塞罗那的地图，上面有显示生命的红点在移动，有时也有几个会闪烁着消失，此外还有一些诡异的绿点在街道之间游荡，不过数量并不是很多，但看着还是怪瘆人的。  
“红点是还活着的人，绿点是丧尸。”瓜迪奥拉告诉走到他身旁的梅西，“灰色的建筑是已经因为地震垮塌了的。”  
“那刚才的警报是怎么回事？……是有丧尸踏进了诺坎普的安全范围吗？”梅西伸手移动了下显示屏上的图象。  
“什么安全范围？”苏亚雷斯坐在他们旁边，听到了他们之间的对话，好奇地问。  
瓜迪奥拉转过身来，清了清嗓子，窃窃私语的声音低了下去，大家都把注意力转移到了他的身上。  
“各位，”他说，“刚才的警报想必大家都收到了吧。大家不必惊慌，因为以后类似的情况可能还会有很多次。”  
“那刚才到底是发生了什么？警报为什么会响？”拉莫斯打断了他。  
“简单地说，是因为有丧尸靠近了诺坎普。”瓜迪奥拉轻描淡写的说  
“靠近……就是指你刚才说的那个什么安全范围吗？”苏亚雷斯问。  
“是的。”瓜迪奥拉说，“诺坎普的安全范围是整座球场加上外面的诺坎普广场，只要是有丧尸进入该区域，警报就会自动响起，整座球场也会进入戒备状态。”  
“所以刚才是有丧尸进入了诺坎普广场？”莫德里奇脸色发白，“它们什么时候离我们这么近了？”  
“看看这张地图吧。”瓜迪奥拉指了指自己身后的显示屏，“现在被丧尸占领的区域已经越来越多了，而城市里的幸存者们又大多聚集在一处，所以只要再发生一次大规模的地震……”  
“那么那些幸存者也估计不能幸免了。”梅西明白了，用手在屏幕上画出了那几个有密集的红点聚集的地方。  
这时候，屏幕上突然出现了巨大的异变。那些分散在各条街道上的绿点突然像是听到了什么号召似的，纷纷沿着各自的街道移动了起来，速度之快令人瞠目结舌。  
“糟了，”梅西反应过来了什么，声音焦急，“它们是想去那里！”  
“哪儿？”拉莫斯伸长了脖子，此时丧尸们已经有了汇聚在一起的迹象了，“噢！我的天哪！”  
那些丧尸们很快的聚集在了一起，屏幕上一片绿点密密麻麻，梅西用荧光笔在屏幕上圈出了离它们并不远的一个庇护所，那里的红点都静止着，似乎还没有察觉到危机的逼近。  
“不行，我们得去帮助他们！”登贝莱从沙发上一跃而起，四处摸索着自己的两把机枪。  
“你别冲动！”特尔施特根赶紧一把把登贝莱又按回了座位上，“现在去救人就是杯水车薪！而且也已经来不及了！”  
“可是我们不能眼睁睁地看着他们被丧尸袭击啊！”登贝莱毕竟还是个孩子，心思也比其他人单纯一些。  
“但是我们确实没有别的办法。”瓜迪奥拉沉重地说，登贝莱不是特别认可佩普的说法，但是他也意识到了这件事情有多么无奈，只得乖乖地坐下，普吉拍了拍他的背以示安慰。  
之后就都没有人说话，整座会客厅一片死寂，大家都死死的盯着那个大屏幕，眼睁睁地看着那片绿点和那片红点越挨越近，直到相遇在了一起。  
不出所料，红点在遇到丧尸的时候发生了不小的骚乱，瓜迪奥拉甚至闭着眼都可以想象出人群惊恐的尖叫声，一片混乱之中有人被推倒在地，有小孩子哇哇大哭，有女人焦急地呼唤着自己的家人，有人终于摸到了哪位士兵的枪，但是在这种情况下打出去的子弹极有可能打在自己人身上，因此手一直按在扳机上却始终扣不下去，丧尸们终于全都冲了进来，尖叫和骚乱渐渐地停止了，空气中弥漫着一股血腥味，触目的猩红色是献给死神的祭品……  
屏幕上的红点一个接着一个的闪烁然后消失不见，有一些在不久之后转变为了绿点，那一片方才还生机勃勃的区域就这样沉寂了下去。  
“那个……”阿图尔脸色惨白，嘴唇都在颤抖，“丧尸的数量，是不是变多了？”  
“是的。”瓜迪奥拉说，“当人类被丧尸攻击了之后，有一定几率会被转化成丧尸，这个过程也被称为‘同化’。”  
“呼……”登贝莱突然长舒了一口气，“内告诉我只要被丧尸咬一口就会被同化，真的是吓死我了，我就知道他一定是在逗我玩……”  
有人仓促的笑了几声，但是会客厅里的气氛并没有因此而活跃多少。  
“丧尸是怎么确定目标的呢？”莫德里奇问，“难道他们能感应到人类的气息？”  
“是的。”瓜迪奥拉点点头，“他们不仅能感受到人类的气息，还能确定这一片区域人类数量的多少，一般来说，他们更倾向于人群密集的地方。”  
梅西若有所思地盯着大屏幕，除去刚才的那个庇护所，巴塞罗那城市里还有四个人群聚集的区域，而那里的幸存者们似乎还不知道自己即将面对的命运。  
“那么，”梅西说，“要是诺坎普之外的所有人都被丧尸攻击了的话，接下来它们的目标就是我们了，对吧？”  
有人倒吸了一口凉气，莫德里奇说，“所以今天的那只丧尸进入了那个什么……安全区域是因为它感应到了我们的存在吗？”  
“很有可能。”瓜迪奥拉表情相当严肃，“而且更为严重的是，我们目前还不清楚那些家伙的智商到底处于一个怎样的状况，如果它们能互相交流的话，可能我们的处境比我们想象的还要危险些。”  
“那我们就没有办法抵抗它们吗？”普吉大声地说，“我不认为我们会坐以待毙的，对吧？”  
“要想杀死一只丧尸，你需要砍掉它的脑袋或者用子弹打穿它的心脏，除此之外任何方法都是徒劳的。”瓜迪奥拉耐心的解释到，下面又出现了窃窃私语的声音。  
“但是能够精准的打穿丧尸心脏的神枪手并不多见啊，难道我们要像中世纪的骑士们那样拿着刀剑和那些怪物拼命吗？”拉莫斯问，他的声音很大，还隐隐透露着不满。  
“我也挺期待像MCU里面的超级英雄那样用超能力对付这帮家伙的，而不是冷兵器。”普吉也小声嘟囔着。  
“你不是跟我说你没有去看复联4吗？”特尔施特根转过头来看着普吉，眉毛微微皱起，感到一阵心累，“你什么时候偷偷跑去看的？是奥斯曼带你去看的是不是？就是你跟我说巴尔韦德给你加练的那天？还是你说的要去超市帮我买家庭用品的那天？”  
“我，我没……”普吉委屈巴巴，都已经世界末日了，特爹我知道错了您能不能别再纠结这些有的没得了啊！  
“也许你的想法是对的，塞尔吉奥。”瓜迪奥拉还是那么温和，“我们恐怕不得不回归中世纪了，噢，当然，也不一定，要是我们之间有人能够出色的驾驭得了那些深埋诺坎普底下的高科技的话。”  
“也许内马尔可以，”登贝莱说， “他和我一起去出任务的时候为了保护我用两发子弹杀死了一只丧尸。”  
“真的？”梅西挑起眉毛，“两发子弹？”  
登贝莱点点头，“嗯，第一发打在了肩膀上，第二发直接打穿了心脏。其实——他也是为了救我才受伤的，我们当时遇见了一群狼和丧尸，他叫我先带着补给回诺坎普，可我没走多久地震就发生了……”  
“噢……”尽管登贝莱的过程描述的够简单，但是梅西还是心里被狠狠地揪着了一下，他觉得自己昨天不该对内马尔发脾气的，尤其是在他伤还没好的时候。  
“那过几天我带内马尔去看一下那些家伙，看他能不能操纵的了。”瓜迪奥拉说，“当然，全用中世纪的方法对付这么一种几乎就是从地狱里爬出来的生物简直就是天方夜谭，所以我这段时间会想办法找到对付他们更好的武器和方法的，各位一定要有信心，尽管这种东西我们都没见过，但是没有任何东西是没有弱点的，对吧？”  
会客厅里的球员们纷纷点头表示赞同，瓜迪奥拉摸了一把已经没有了头发的脑袋，“那么，今天就先到这里，散会吧，唔……里奥，你跟我过来一下。”  
“怎么啦，佩普？”梅西问，但是瓜迪奥拉没有说话，只是比了一个“跟我来”的手势，梅西只得乖乖地跟在他身后，穿过了长长的走廊，一直走到了走廊尽头的另一扇铁门前。  
瓜迪奥拉在铁门前站定，“请核实您的身份。”一个机械女声从铁门里传出来。  
“佩普•瓜迪奥拉。”瓜迪奥拉说，铁门又毫无音调起伏的说了一句“身份正确”，自动地为他们两个打开了。  
房间里的灯随着他们的进入也依次自动亮起，梅西好奇地环顾四周，惊讶地发现这里竟然是一个巨大的科研实验室，墙上从下至上镶嵌着的液晶屏幕闪烁着，实验室里还摆放着不少科研的实验台和传送带，以及许多他叫不上名字来的东西和设备，让他还以为自己误闯进了哪一个科幻电影的拍摄现场呢。  
“里奥，到这里来。”瓜迪奥拉说，梅西赶紧走过去，发现他们站在这个实验室的正中间，面前是一个刚从地面上徐徐升起的操作台，瓜迪奥拉手上拿着不知从哪里来的遥控器，“啪”地按了一下，眼前出现了一只丧尸的全息投影来。  
“呃……”虽然早已听闻这种该死的生物，但是这还是梅西第一次“看见”它，不由得感到一阵反胃。  
“是的，这就是丧尸。”瓜迪奥拉点点头，“你要格外小心它的爪子，”红色的激光笔扫在它的爪子上，“还有牙齿。”  
“如果你想杀死它，就像我之前说的一样，要么砍掉它的脑袋，要么……打穿它的心脏。”  
“但是这很困难。”瓜迪奥拉接着说，在操作台上劈里啪啦一阵按键，梅西注意到不远处右侧的巨型玻璃展柜亮了起来，里面有好几件最尖端的武器，“如果用这个东西，估计胜率会提高一些——但是很难操作，你和内马尔过几天可以试一下，看看能不能熟练使用。”  
梅西点了点头，“那要是丧尸都来了的话，只这样抵抗也不行吧？万一出现了什么闪失怎么办？谁也经受不起啊。”  
“所以我还有一个东西要告诉你，”瓜迪奥拉顿了顿，“这就是诺坎普的终极防御系统！”  
“啊？”梅西一愣，真当这是在拍科幻片啊！  
“这个东西呢，说起来简单，但做起来难，当年克鲁伊夫建立这个实验室的时候，不认为巴塞罗那会遇到多大的危机，所以就一直把这个计划搁置了。虽然11年的时候他又叫我把这玩意儿给重新启动，但是因为当时各种事情太多了，所以我也只是安装完成，一直到现在都是休眠状态。这个防御系统可以使诺坎普在较长的一段时间内都维持在‘乌托邦’式的状态里，因此对抵御丧尸的入侵有相当大的作用。所以最近可能需要里奥你一起来帮我激活并且启动这个系统。——还有，别担心，我已经把你的名字输进去了，身份验证是可以直接通过的。”  
“好的，佩普。”梅西点点头，“等等……你说这个系统是克鲁伊夫先建立的？！”  
“是啊，”瓜迪奥拉说，“这里整个地下室都是克鲁伊夫建立起来的，不然你以为诺坎普地下有矿是指的什么？”  
“……”  
好吧，梅西默默地点了点头，承认自己的心灵又一次被震惊了。  
“今天就先去休息吧，里奥，我们明天正式开始工作。毕竟今天你也累了……而且我们应该又有新客人了。”瓜迪奥拉的目光移到一面显示屏上，梅西这才注意到这里还有诺坎普各地的监控录像，只见此时此刻诺坎普的大门外正站着一个人，对着摄像头在喊什么——  
“嘿！佩普！我知道你们在里面！拉莫斯也在里面！我是厄齐尔，梅苏特•厄齐尔，我们以前见过面的，2011，12年的国家德比，我当时在皇马……”  
“那我先去接待一下我们远程而来的厄齐尔先生了。”瓜迪奥拉眨眨眼，示意梅西可以离开这个科研室了，但随即又想起了什么，从口袋里掏出一个东西递给梅西，梅西接过来，发现那是一个天蓝色的手环，上面还镶嵌着一枚白色的水晶。  
“这是……”  
“这是KUN消失之前给我的，说是本计划送给你的生日礼物，叫我务必送给你。”  
“谢谢你，佩普。”梅西嘴唇颤抖着，双手小心翼翼地捧着那个手环，手指摩梭着那枚水晶。  
瓜迪奥拉悄悄地出去了，但是忘记了关上门。梅西并没有在意到这些，他眼神恍惚地看着手里的东西，把水晶旋转了90度，然后再在手环上摸索了几下，咔哒一声，水晶打开了，一道光束从水晶中射出来，形成了一个人像的投影。  
“KUN!”梅西一激动，手环不小心被他扔到了地上，投影晃动了几下，他伸出手去想拥抱他那位久违的爱人，但双手径直穿过了对方的身体，他只能沮丧的放下手臂。  
“嗨，里奥。”阿圭罗微笑着，温柔的声音似是从一个很遥远的宇宙传过来，让梅西险些掉下眼泪，“好久不见。”  
“KUN。”梅西喃喃，像是魔怔似的，痴痴地盯着那个虚拟的人影，“好久不见。”  
“首先祝你生日快乐，”果然这个视频是他用来在生日宴会上播放的，“你喜欢你现在手上的这个生日礼物吗？噢，别撒谎，别红着脸点头，我知道你宁愿让我送你所有酒店房间的遥控器，对不对？你其实在想，‘这个阿圭罗，怎么连送我生日礼物都这么不走心’，对吗？”  
“嘻嘻，别拼命摇头啦，里奥，我在看着呢，”阿圭罗舔舔嘴唇，“从我们认识到现在，已经过去了十多年了，你还记得我们第一次见面时的场景吗？我当时一直盯着你，觉得你这么可爱乖巧——噢当然了，你现在也是。这么多年来，你陪伴我走过了这么多风雨，我至今还记得08年奥运会夺冠后我们的激动样，天哪，我现在都时常想再回到那时候，无忧无虑，两个对未来充满希望，脑子里一堆恶作剧的小鬼头，想想都是一件让人愉悦的事情！之后呢？里奥，之后我会想到这十几年来遇到的一些失利和坎坷，但是每次想到这些艰难的时刻都有你陪伴着我的时候，我就会觉得好受多了。里奥，你不会觉得只是我单纯的在帮助你吧？其实你也一直在帮助我，里奥，我一直，真的，很感谢你，也很爱你。所以，我会送你一份真正的，特别的生日礼物。”  
阿圭罗神秘的眨了眨眼，梅西感觉得到自己紧张的心跳声和呼吸声，他隐约知道了接下来会发生什么。  
投影里的阿圭罗清了清嗓子，单膝跪在了地上，“那么，里奥内尔•梅西先生，请问你愿意——”  
画面突然在这一刻扭曲了，一阵沙沙声掩盖了他之后的声音，手环的水晶剧烈的闪烁了几下，投影消失了，水晶也缓缓地合拢，随即暗淡了下去。  
如果真的是在生日上，KUN此时会在他面前把那句话说完吧……梅西跪在了地上，双手拾起了那个手环，把它捧在了胸前。  
他闭上眼，轻轻地说，“KUN，我愿意。”  
他低下头去，一滴泪从眼角划落，滴在了地上。  
突然，身后有什么东西在轻微的响动，他转过头，发现内马尔正站在科研室的门口，脸色复杂地盯着他。

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 内梅的自行车，注意避雷

“内……”梅西愣怔着，看着内马尔朝还跪在地上的自己走来，他大脑里一片空白，完全不知道对方要干什么。  
“里奥。”内马尔在他面前蹲下来，墨绿色的眸子里夹杂着各种复杂的情绪，伸手揉着他柔软的头发。  
梅西愣愣地看着他，看着他的手从自己头发上划下来，划过他的脸颊，停留在他的下巴尖上。  
“噢，里奥。”内马尔探身向前去，轻轻地吻上梅西的嘴唇，梅西的脑海中有很多问题像烟花一样的爆炸开，可内马尔柔软的嘴唇把他的问题都硬生生地给堵了回去。  
内马尔把梅西打横抱起来，朝外面走去。等到梅西反应过来的时候，他已经被内马尔给扔到了自己的床上，对方压在自己的身上，已然撬开了自己的牙齿，舌头伸进了他的口腔，不知满足地索取着他肺里的空气。  
“内……唔。”梅西想把内马尔给推开，但是内马尔像一只树袋熊一样抱着他，怎么也不松手。  
内马尔开始扯梅西的衣服和裤子，梅西剧烈地挣扎了几下。他把头埋在梅西的侧颈，轻轻啄着梅西的脖子。  
“里奥……”内马尔喃喃，梅西轻轻叹了口气，伸出手揉着内马尔后脑勺的头发。  
之后发生了什么他记不清了，他只记得当内马尔把他翻过来背对着时，他看见自己和阿圭罗的合影正摆在床头柜上，照片里的阿圭罗正巧盯着他和内马尔。  
他呜咽了一声，把脑袋埋在了枕头里。  
完事后梅西就睡着了，内马尔搂着他也小憩了一会儿，再醒过来已经是下午一点过。内马尔看了眼还在睡梦中的梅西，没有叫醒他，独自穿了衣服起来逛逛。  
“下午好啊，内。”内马尔踱步到了会客厅，几个球员正坐在那里喝下午茶，拉莫斯看见了他，打了个招呼，内马尔也笑着回了句“下午好”。  
“梅斯刚刚烙的饼，来尝尝吧，很好吃的。”拉莫斯指了指厨房，厄齐尔从里面端个盘子走出来，他把盘子放在沙发桌上，盘子里是好几张刚做成的饼，看起来特别诱人。  
“谢啦。”内马尔拾起一张饼咬了一口，味道果然不错，但他还是更喜欢里奥做的饼。  
“内，”苏亚雷斯放下了他手中的马黛茶，“里奥呢？他怎么没来？”  
“他有一点疲倦，在睡午觉呢。”内马尔说到梅西时语气有点格外的亲昵。  
“内，”苏亚雷斯站起来，走到他身边附在他耳朵上轻声说，“你对他做了什么？告诉我，我想我该知道的。”  
“KUN已经不在了，路易斯。”内马尔用同样的音量回答他，“里奥必须要走出来。”  
苏亚雷斯露出一副“我就知道”的表情，声音里流露出一点无奈，“唉，内，但是你要知道，里奥他——”  
苏亚雷斯的话被一阵开门声给打断了，大家都向门外望去，一个不怎么熟悉的身影背着一个双肩包，反戴着棒球帽走了进来。  
“Lewy？”内马尔问，他和莱万不是很熟，但是起码还是认识。  
“你认识他？”苏亚雷斯诧异地看着他，“你们两个什么时候有过交集？”  
“哈梅斯。”内马尔简短地说，苏亚雷斯点点头，没有再说话。  
“嗨，内。”莱万笑着朝他眨眨眼，“好久不见。”  
砰！突然一声巨响，打破了还算和谐的气氛。大家惊愕地转过头，看见厄齐尔沉着脸走过来，他身后的一把椅子被掀翻在地，谁都没有见过一向温顺的“小媳妇”露出这样的表情，因此都愣住了，只是呆呆地看着他朝莱万很有敌意地走过来。  
砰！厄齐尔把莱万抵在了墙上，一手扼住对方的脖子。他的大眼睛对着莱万的灰色眼睛，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起。  
一时没有人说话，空气凝固了，寂静的可怕。  
“马尔科呢？”厄齐尔低声问，他的音量不大，但是隐隐透露出一股威胁的气息。  
莱万动了动嘴唇，却最终没有说话，只是把眼睛垂下去。  
“我问你呢！马尔科在哪里？马尔科•罗伊斯在哪里？”厄齐尔又问了一遍，他这次提高了音量，手在莱万的脖颈上扼出了一道红印子。  
“梅斯！”拉莫斯焦急地叫了一声，但他的小鲷鱼这次没有听他的话，甚至看都没看他一眼。  
“呃……”莱万微微发出了一个音节，他得承认厄齐尔勒得太紧了，让他甚至有点呼吸不过来。  
“梅斯，放开他！”拉莫斯赶紧走过来把他们拉开，厄齐尔狠狠甩开了拉莫斯的手，莱万倚着墙，弯下腰来一阵剧烈地咳嗽。  
“马尔科，马尔科……”莱万一只手扶着墙壁，又咳了一阵，然后艰难地开口，“我……我把他给弄丢了。”  
啪！厄齐尔甩了莱万一巴掌，眼里窜起一股小火苗。莱万没有躲开，他的脸上多出了一个红色的巴掌印。  
“梅斯你冷静一点！”拉莫斯拽着厄齐尔的胳膊把他扯开，厄齐尔盯着莱万，眼眶有些发红。  
“我当初就不应该放他去见你！”厄齐尔吼道，声音里带了点哽咽，“你当时在电话里答应了的！你保证过的……你向我保证过他会好好的。”  
“对不起……”莱万说，他脸色灰白，不敢去看厄齐尔的眼睛，“这是我的错。我……我对你和马尔科道歉。”  
“我不会接受你的道歉的。”厄齐尔别过头，生硬地说，“至少在马尔科回来之前不会。”

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

“又要下雨了？”苏亚雷斯推开铁门，一股雨中特有的清新气息裹挟着潮气迎面扑来，他听见雨滴敲打在雨篷上面，噼里啪啦响个不停。  
“就没有停过。”梅西走到他身边，“一连好几天了。”  
“噢，”苏亚雷斯脸色凝重，“那我们会不会有一天要转移阵地了？我是说——在这样下去会发洪水的，地下室不会被淹了吗？”  
“诺坎普的排水系统我还是信得过的。”梅西虽然这么说，但是声音也很沉重，“只是要这么一直下去……再遇上几次地震，那诺坎普还是迟早会塌。”  
“可是塌了以后我们能去哪呢？”梅西自言自语，“巴塞罗那现在也只有诺坎普才是安全的了。”  
“放心，不会塌的。”苏亚雷斯拍了拍梅西的肩膀，当然这个说法他自己都没有被信服，所以转移了话题，“对了，你看，那是谁？”  
他指向茫茫雨幕之中，有一个鲜红的身影在对面的看台上依稀可见。  
“噢……”梅西眯起眼，“那是莱万。今天该他放哨了。”  
“那是拜仁的球衣吗？”  
“什么？拜仁的球衣？拜仁又来巴萨了吗？”一个懒洋洋的声音在他们身后响起，他们扭头看见是内马尔站在他们身后，打着哈欠，一副还没睡醒的样子。  
“我是说，呃，莱万，内。”苏亚雷斯耸耸肩，“顺带说一句，今天天气很冷，你最好多穿一件——你别想就穿一件T恤就在这里乱逛。”  
“行吧，但是我现在身边也没有外套呀——”内马尔话还没有说完，苏亚雷斯就已经从铁门旁边的衣架上扔了一件塞到他手上。  
“这是我的，你可以先将就着穿上。”  
内马尔把外套披在身上，走出了铁门，梅西和苏亚雷斯跟在他后面，他们两个说实话，对这个小家伙一直都不是很放心，尤其是在他和登贝莱的那次任务过后。  
“里奥，”内马尔在前面等着他们，“为什么今天还在下雨啊？它就不能停吗？”  
“你什么时候也讨厌下雨了，内？”梅西半开玩笑地问他。  
“遇见曼联之后吧。”内马尔耸耸肩，看起来不怎么在意这件事，梅西和苏亚雷斯对视了一眼，决定保持沉默，不提他当时在场边的那张火遍全球，一副“这不是我两年前干的事吗”的表情的照片。  
“没有办法，天上的云太多了，我也不想下雨。”梅西摇摇头，抬头看向天上，苏亚雷斯已经贴心的给他撑起了一把雨伞。  
“嗨呀，居然还有我们的上帝都无能为力的时候。”内马尔调皮地眨眨眼，梅西听了以后哈哈大笑。  
苏亚雷斯正想说什么，大地突然一阵剧烈的震动，“小心！”他赶紧把梅西和内马尔都扑在身下，很多东西掉落下来，乒乒乓乓地砸了一地，铁门一阵咣咣当当地摇晃。  
这次地震持续了几十秒才平息，可还没等他们松口气，不远处又传来一声巨响，什么建筑物垮塌了。又等了一会儿确定大地重新平静下来了，苏亚雷斯才松开了两人。  
“你们没事吧？”三人站起来的时候几乎同时开口。  
三人又同时愣了一下，互相打量了一番，然后一起笑起来。虽然他们都有点狼狈，灰头土脸的，苏亚雷斯的手臂上甚至被磕了一下，但除此之外都没有受伤。  
“刚才是怎么回事？”内马尔喘了口气，问。  
“地震啊。”  
“不是，我是问是不是又楼房垮塌了。”  
“不是楼房，”一个声音在他们身后响起，他们吓了一跳，转过头去才发现是莱万，“但是……别高兴地太早。”  
“怎么啦，Lewy？”梅西问。  
“你们跟我来。”莱万示意三人组跟上去，走到了他刚才待着的看台下面。  
一阵寒意在他们中间蔓延，没有人说话，雨还在下，让这里显得更冷了。  
“快去找佩普，快。”终于，梅西说话了，他的声音里竟然都有一丝的颤抖。  
内马尔害怕的咽了咽口水，紧紧搂住苏亚雷斯的手臂。  
半个小时之后，整座球场里的人都聚集到了这里，诺坎普看台的东北角。有的球员还记着带了把伞，有的就只能在雨里挨浇了。大家都先是吵吵嚷嚷的问“怎么啦怎么啦”，试图挤进去一查究竟，但是看到是什么后都害怕的哆嗦了，往后面退去。  
“佩普来了！”登贝莱说了一句，他和普吉正瑟瑟发抖的紧挨着特尔施特根，小狮子一手撑着一把雨伞，一只手搂着普吉，登贝莱正握着雨伞的伞柄。  
人群自动地让开了一条通道，瓜迪奥拉走进去，看见莱万和三人组就站在废墟边上，四个人都脸色发白。  
让所有人都畏惧的东西就埋在废墟下面。  
一只丧尸的爪子暴露在废墟的外面，还在微微地晃动。  
“怎么可能。”瓜迪奥拉喃喃，几乎是在自言自语。  
“这下面还有什么别的东西吗？”瓜迪奥拉问他们四个。  
“不知道。”莱万摇摇头，雨水顺着他的头发流下。  
“那先把这个东西处理了。”瓜迪奥拉深吸一口气。  
“那交给我吧。” 内马尔已经从最初的慌乱中镇定了下来，松开了一直死死攥着苏亚雷斯的手，“谁带了枪？”  
“要哪种枪？”厄齐尔皱眉问。  
“随便。”  
厄齐尔把一直别在腰间的一把手枪给递了过去，内马尔道了声谢，仔细地检查了一番，“果然枪手的制造工艺名不虚传啊。”  
“现在我需要有人帮我把这块水泥给搬开。”内马尔说，但他并不确定有没有人愿意接受这个艰巨的任务，毕竟稍有不慎就会被窜出来的丧尸给咬一口。  
“我来吧。”莱万说。  
“那Lewy……”瓜迪奥拉忧心忡忡地叮嘱着，毕竟莱万也曾是他的弟子，“你一定要小心。”  
“没事的。”莱万摇摇头，“我不会有事。”  
瓜迪奥拉对于莱万这么自信有些疑惑，但是也没有说话。内马尔把子弹装好，“其他人，全部退后。我不想有其它的伤亡事件发生。”  
他的声音透出一股肃杀之气，这是连梅西和苏亚雷斯都从未见过的。  
大家都朝后面退了好几步，一个二个伸长了脖子看着情况。  
拉莫斯拔出了腰间的佩刀，要是待会儿内马尔没有办法一击毙命，他随时都会冲上前去砍下丧尸的脑袋。  
内马尔深吸了一口气，朝莱万比了个OK的手势。  
莱万点点头，双手放在水泥板上，猛地一下子掀开。  
“砰！”什么东西从水泥板下面跳了出来，还没等大家看清，那玩意儿就已经倒在了地上，浑身都在抽搐。  
内马尔的手枪枪口在冒烟，他把手枪收拾了一下，还给了厄齐尔。  
“哎呀！”有几个球员害怕的叫了一声，但是没人会责怪他们，这里有不少人都还是头一回这么近的看见了真正的丧尸。  
“内，你真的是神枪手。”苏亚雷斯拍拍他的肩膀，“太厉害了。”  
“问题是，”内马尔皱起眉头，“这家伙是怎么进来的？不是说诺坎普很安全的吗？”  
没人回答他的问题，内马尔看向梅西和瓜迪奥拉，但是很明显，他们也不知道这个问题的答案。  
“看来可能性只有一个了，”瓜迪奥拉眉头紧锁，“城里的那些‘食物’已经不能满足它们了，所以它们才会过来。”  
“噢。”内马尔下意识地嘟囔了一句，“那麻烦了，这种情况要是不能立刻解决……我们也很有可能会被‘吃掉’的吧。”  
瓜迪奥拉低头沉思了一会儿，“这样，所有人最近都要提高警惕，白天晚上都安排人在球场巡逻，并且随时都要做好和丧尸作战的准备！”  
大家点点头，沉默在人群中蔓延。  
“就先这样吧，我过一会儿会把对付丧尸的武器发到大家手里，同时我也会提高诺坎普的防御指数……各位先散了吧，里奥，你跟我来。”  
“他说什么，防御指数？那是什么？”莫德里奇扯住了他身旁的库蒂尼奥，但后者也只是摇头，眼睛里也很疑惑。  
“快！我们赶紧回去，我去电脑上查一下到底发生了什么！”罗贝托拉着阿图尔飞奔回了会客厅，朗格莱紧紧地跟在他们后面。  
罗贝托从沙发垫底下抽出了自己的电脑，打开调试到巴塞罗那的地图，只见偌大的城市几乎变为了空城——诺坎普之外，只有几个零星的红点聚集地，而且都和诺坎普差不多大，而绿点的数量倒是激增，几乎每一条街道上都可以看到好几个。  
“那是什么？”阿图尔指着罗贝托电脑屏幕上突然出现的一条金色的浅浅的细线，“电脑的故障吗？”  
“……不是。”罗贝托皱眉，眯起眼仔细地盯着那玩意儿看了一会，“这东西之前一直都没有，是这次才出现的……我需要鉴定一下。”  
“也许就是电脑显示屏出问题了吧，我家以前的也是这样的。”阿图尔说，他觉得没有必要再这么紧急的时候来为这么一条来历不明甚至可能根本没有影响的细线花时间。  
“不，不会是电脑故障的。”罗贝托的声音很坚定，“我的电脑当时被改造过，只会显示真的有用的东西。这条线一定是想告诉我们什么，但是我们却又都没见过这种东西。”  
罗贝托在电脑上又是劈里啪啦一顿操作，“糟了。”他嘟囔了一句，阿图尔赶紧凑过来看，只见在那条细线旁边，出现了一句批注：θ射线。  
“这是啥啊？”  
“宇宙射线。”罗贝托瘫倒在沙发上，“这下麻烦了。一个丧尸的问题就已经很不好搞了啊，现在又加上了宇宙射线……”  
“这会对我们的生活有什么影响吗？”  
“不好说。”罗贝托揉揉眼睛，“目前还看不出来——因为这种射线现在量特别少，而且我们也是头一次遇到，对我们是福是祸都还不清楚。”  
“我们已经在这半个月里头一次遇到了很多东西了。”朗格莱说，阿图尔忍不住笑了一声。  
“而且每个东西都那么讨人厌。”罗贝托补充了一句，“先观察着吧，阿图尔，你和塞尔吉奥都多注意一下，如果有异变立马告诉我，我们还是先专注于如何解决丧尸的问题吧。”  
科研实验室内。  
“佩普，我们到底该怎么办？终极防御系统可以启动了吗？那玩意儿对付丧尸有用吗？”  
“里奥，你要相信克鲁伊夫。”瓜迪奥拉说，“但是……说到启动，有一点小小的麻烦。”  
“怎么啦？”  
“这得从这个系统的建立说起，”瓜迪奥拉坐在主操作台前的扶手椅上，示意梅西也搬来一把椅子坐下，“这个‘终极防御系统’，其实只是我们对它的俗称，它有一个真正的名字叫做Utopia。”  
“Utopia。”梅西轻轻重复了一遍。  
“是的。这个系统顾名思义，一旦启动，可以让诺坎普在一定时间内保持绝对的安全——唔，或者说现在情况有点特殊，但是也可以最大程度的保护我们。可是也正是因为这个系统这么的发达，这么的……噢，‘令人着迷’，所以克鲁伊夫在设定这个系统的时候就进行了严苛的规定，必须要指定的‘所有者’均输入密码才可以启动。  
“诺坎普的其它小的防御系统，简单点的，我都已经布置完了。现在就差这一个——而刚才我说的麻烦，也就是因为这样的一个限定。  
“克鲁伊夫当时把系统分为了三个部分，为了方便记忆和延续，就用了三个代号来表示，分别是‘教练’，‘队长’和‘主席’。但是，就像我说的一样，这只是三个代号，而并不意味着谁是球队或者俱乐部里的这三个位子上的人谁就可以启动系统。而这三个特定的人选，第一代是由克鲁伊夫亲自选出来的，以后的每一代，都是由上一代接班人指定的。现在的状况是，‘教练’上的人是我，‘队长’是你和哈维——但是别担心，队长一直都是有两个人的，但是启动系统时只需要一个人在场就行了。”  
“所以并没有什么特别大的问题啊，”梅西说，“我，你，再加上那个什么‘主席’，不就搞定了吗？”  
“问题就在这里，”瓜迪奥拉叹了口气，梅西觉得他的表情一瞬间竟然有一点尴尬（可能是他的错觉？），“十几年前，由于一些比较诡异的原因，‘主席’上的人，是皮克。  
“更重要的是，皮克在几年前无意间知道了这件事，于是就私自修改了‘主席’的初始密码。  
“而我觉得没有人知道他改成了什么。”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好喜欢Utopia这个名字，从名字到设定到反乌托邦


	8. Chapter 8

“在我选择成为一名足球运动员的时候，我真没想到有一天会面对这种情况。”拉莫斯整理着腰间的佩刀，顺带对着莫德里奇嘟囔。  
“谁不是呢……”塞斯克在他身后翻了个白眼，“我现在都有点羡慕那个蠢熊了……也不知道他在哪个角落里偷着乐呢。”  
“杰拉德•皮克就是个大骗子，”拉莫斯生气地说，“他当时答应了Sese，说永远不会离开Sese的，他就知道骗人。”  
托雷斯无语的看了一眼自己的好友，算了……他默默地想，低头无聊地踢着脚下的石子。  
他们一同走在诺坎普看台的最上面一层，今天本来是托雷斯和塞斯克放哨的，但是他们一出来就遇到了在球场上百无聊赖地散步的拉莫斯和莫德里奇，就索性一起走过来了。  
这几天他们频繁地讨论的话题只有一个，就是杰拉德•皮克和他的那些沙雕事。如果有一个并不知道最近发生了什么的球迷恰好路过，他可能会惊讶于拉莫斯和塞斯克两个马德里与加泰罗尼亚主义者的和睦相处，更会惊讶于莫德里奇和托雷斯什么时候几乎情同姐妹（是的，就是姐妹不是兄弟）。  
“咦，”塞斯克突然看见了什么，把身子探出看台去，“那是什么？”  
拉莫斯凑了过来，眯起眼看见在诺坎普对面那条完全破损的街道上，有一个眼熟的银灰色的东西。  
那东西很快地跳过了街道，围绕着广场上的喷泉转了个圈，拉莫斯眼皮一阵狂跳，“愣着干什么？赶紧把枪给我拿过来啊！那不就是丧尸吗？！”  
塞斯克脸色苍白，迅速用无线耳机联系地下室里的球员，托雷斯架好了狙击枪，单膝跪在地上，透过瞄准镜仔细地确定目标。  
“是心脏对吧……”他喃喃自语，“砰”地一颗子弹划破了空气，精准地击中了丧尸，“完美。”  
“我听说又发现丧尸了？”一个声音从他们身后传过来，原来是急急赶过来的内马尔，他后面还紧跟着其他人。  
“放心，已经死了。”托雷斯淡定地说，让出一个位子给内马尔。  
“哦……”内马尔盯着丧尸的尸体，像是在组织语言，“南多……我好像之前忘记给你们说了，这种身子中间有一道白色条纹的丧尸……是大批丧尸即将来临的信号。”  
“就像植物大战僵尸里面的旗子僵尸一样？”塞斯克问。  
“是的。”  
“天哪，”拉莫斯骂了一句，“Sese才不要打丧尸。”  
“里奥，现在该怎么办才好？”内马尔回头问跟在自己身后的梅西。   
“直接进入紧急的战斗状态吧。”梅西拿出对讲机，对着对面说，然后看着内马尔，“就像我们之前讨论安排的那样，内，每个人都赶紧去自己负责的区域待好。”  
“塞斯克，你跟着我来。”  
事实证明，通过这几天的特殊训练，他们对于丧尸的应对已经要熟练的多了， 也知道迟早有一天他们会面对丧尸大批的前往诺坎普的情况，只是谁也不会想到在几天的时间里，这一切就会发生在自己身上。  
“南多，你要小心点，这帮家伙很聪明，不是那么容易就能制服的。”塞斯克不忘叮嘱自己的好闺蜜几句。  
内马尔已经准备好了自己的冲锋枪，身后的登贝莱双手拿着两把机枪严阵以待。拉莫斯拔出了腰间的刀，苏亚雷斯把一个盾牌递到他眼前。  
拉莫斯挑挑眉。  
“诺坎普的矿做的。”苏亚雷斯说。  
“你们球场是连着瓦坎达吗？”拉莫斯皱眉，作为一个马德里主义者他才不想用隔壁的东西——即使是在现在这种时候。  
“皮克专门给你打造的。  
“你爱要不要。”  
拉莫斯抿抿嘴唇，把盾牌接了过来，“谢了。”  
“要我说，待会儿我把巴塞罗那附近的废铁都给他甩过去……丧尸直接变成肉泥也是可以的吧？”阿图尔低声问朗格莱。  
“别把金门大桥砸过来就行谢谢合作。”朗格莱嘟囔了一句。  
“注意右边！”内马尔突然吼了一声，一梭子弹就飞了过去，只见几只企图爬上诺坎普的外围的丧尸纷纷中弹掉了下去，大家也被吓了一跳，登贝莱定了定神，手上的两把机枪火力全开，对着球场外就是一阵扫射，其他人也纷纷进入了战斗状态。  
“我们不能就这样任由他们在外面围攻……路易斯，我们得找一个口子放他们进来。”在看台上打了一会儿后，内马尔附在苏亚雷斯耳边说，“否则我们无法发挥出自己最大的优势。”  
“那这样的话，诺坎普里面也保不齐了。”苏亚雷斯说，“佩普和里奥的研究不是就前功尽弃了？”  
“不会的。”内马尔说，“路易斯，里奥他们需要的是我们帮他们拖住时间，诺坎普的场地早就被地震什么的破坏完了，只要地下室是完好的就行。”  
“好吧……”苏亚雷斯咬咬嘴唇，点了点头，“听你的指挥，Captain Ney。”  
内马尔对他笑了笑，然后对着自己的耳机说，“塞尔吉奥，把14号门打开。”  
“你疯了……内。”坐在转播室里能够清晰地看见整座球场情况的布斯克茨说，“里奥不会同意的。”  
“我说了，打开。”内马尔的声音很冷静。  
“不行，里奥他……”  
“里奥不在战场上，我才在。”内马尔打断了布斯克茨的话，“我是知道应该做什么的那个人。”  
“内你要清楚知道你自己在做什么……”  
“我知道。”内马尔平静地说，“因此造成的后果我一个人来承担。”  
“……好吧。”  
随着吱呀一声，诺坎普的14号门缓缓地打开了，围着球场打转的丧尸们像是终于找到了一个入口，像潮水一样的涌进来。  
所有人都朝内马尔看了一眼，刚才的对话他们也都听到了，内马尔向他们点点头，目光坚定。  
“Football Forever！”不知道是谁吼了一声，四周的气氛被调动了起来。  
这不是一场简单的战斗，因为他们在要杀死丧尸的同时还要确保自己不受到伤害，更不能误伤了自己的队友。登贝莱和内马尔的火力都小了一些，托雷斯把狙击枪架在球场的最高点，方便他寻找自己的目标。  
“别说，内今天的气魄还真是不错。”特尔施特根对苏亚雷斯说。  
“诺坎普不能没有国王。”苏亚雷斯沉声，对着冲上来的一只不要命的丧尸就是一刀。  
“特爸爸！”特尔施特根听见有人在哭喊，他转过头去看见普吉被三只丧尸逼到了球员通道的边上，普吉毕竟还是个孩子，遇见这种状况有点手足无措。  
“不要动！别怕！”特尔施特根说，准备跑过去救他，但是有人比他抢先了一步。  
几块废铁同时砸在了那三只丧尸的身上，阿图尔站在不远处，双手像是在操纵着什么，“快走，普吉！”  
“谢谢！”普吉说着，扑进了特尔施特根怀里。  
“轰”的一声，球场的哪个角落爆炸了，一片火光冲天，苏亚雷斯觉得大地都颤抖了几下，几个人都一时呆立在原地。  
“阿兔，小心四点钟方向！”一道绿光擦着阿图尔的耳朵飞过去，他猛地扭头发现一只试图偷袭他的丧尸已经倒在了地上，死去了。  
“菲利佩？”阿图尔吃惊地问了一句，一个人影出现在他左侧，库蒂尼奥把他护在自己身后，“Avada Kedavra！”  
又是一道绿光，另一只丧尸倒下了。  
“你小心点，阿兔。”库蒂尼奥说着，攥着魔杖的右手在微微颤抖，一个转身又不见了。  
在球场的另一边，莱万遇到了更大的麻烦。他一个不留神，一只丧尸跳到了他胸口上，他一动也不敢动地躺在地上，连呼吸都屏住了。  
丧尸不要命地往上爬了爬，尖细的牙齿眼看就要咬进莱万的脖子。  
珰！  
那只丧尸突然一阵抽搐，恶心的粘稠的血液四溅，莱万从地上坐起来，看见厄齐尔站在看台上，手还是把飞刀扔出去的姿势。  
“谢了。” 莱万说。  
厄齐尔哼了一声，“我只是不想让马口因为你死的这么惨而为你伤心。”  
“虽然我不知道你有什么值得他伤心的，你早就伤透了他的心。”  
“我……”莱万想说什么，但厄齐尔已经转身离开了。  
这边球场上大家都战地正酣，另一边的地下室里，则是完全另一番景象。  
法布雷加斯靠着操作台，托着下巴沉思。梅西和瓜迪奥拉站在他对面，两人都很迫切地看着他。  
“生日试过了吗？入选拉玛西亚的日子试过了吗？巴萨首秀进球的日子？六冠王的日子？里奥的生日？五比零皇马的日子？”塞斯克皱着眉说，刚才梅西和瓜瓜告诉了他跟诺坎普的防御系统有关的信息，但是他也并不知道皮克当时到底改成了什么。  
“都试过了，你生日，我生日，所有可能有特殊意义的日子。”梅西疲惫地说，“今天系统只再允许有一次试错机会了，否则我们要再等一天。”  
“噢我的天哪。”塞斯克扶额，“杰拉德居然没有告诉过我这个东西，这简直是……”  
梅西摇摇头，他也很难以置信皮克居然连他的两个竹马都不告诉。  
“我以为杰里一定会告诉你任何事……他当时经常飞伦敦去找你……”  
塞斯克翻了个白眼，“得了吧，里奥。如果那头蠢熊设置的密码是他6岁的时候暗恋的女孩的家门牌号的话，那我们永远都没办法了。”  
“……我怎么觉得杰拉德真的会干这种事。”梅西想起皮克曾经忘记自己家门密码的事情，觉得头大。  
一时间三人相对无言，实验室里诡异的安静了下去。  
“塞斯克呢？”让我们把目光再次转移到球场上，拉莫斯一刀砍下了一个丧尸的脑袋，默默感慨一句这个盾牌还真的挺好用的，帮他挡住了不少攻击。  
“不是被里奥给叫走了吗？”他身后的卢卡说。  
“天哪……”拉莫斯皱起眉头，暴躁的说，“我早该想到的。”  
“想到什么？”卢卡问。  
拉莫斯没有回答他，而是对着耳机说到，“约尔迪？你在哪里？能来接我一下吗？有急事！”  
“你在哪，Sese?”阿尔巴的声音从耳机里传出来，拉莫斯隐隐约约还可以听到他那边朗格莱的声音。（“阿兔，别砸金门大桥！也别砸体育场！”）  
“我在……呃，北看台的角球区。”拉莫斯环顾了一下周围。  
下一秒，他就被一股力量给拽进了地下。  
“诺坎普底下到底是你挖的洞还是矿场？”拉莫斯跟着阿尔巴在球场底下错综复杂的通道里狂奔，“带我去实验室！”  
“我发誓这都是我在世界末日了之后才挖的。”阿尔巴说。  
“那我看你们之后怎么比赛，草皮都全坏了。”拉莫斯开玩笑。  
“没事，伯纳乌才是我们的主场。”阿尔巴说。  
“再说了，等这一切都过去了，我们会去曼联找桑切斯帮忙的……老特拉福德的草皮维护的那么好，他们一定有办法。”阿尔巴想了想，又补充了一句。  
“不过，你为什么要去实验室啊？”阿尔巴好奇地问。  
“我需要跟佩普说一些事情。”拉莫斯说，他们很快到了地下室的入口，“谢啦，约尔迪。”  
拉莫斯沿着长长的走廊飞奔，出乎他意料地，实验室的铁门并没有关严，以至于他一撞就撞开了，瓜迪奥拉，梅西和小法吃惊地看着他。  
“拉莫斯先生！”瓜迪奥拉说，“请问您有什么事吗？”  
“我知道密码。”拉莫斯说，满意地看见对面三个人瞠目结舌的表情。  
“对不起……Sese你说什么……”小法一时没有反应过来。  
“我说，我知道杰拉德•皮克那家伙设定的密码。”拉莫斯深吸了一口气，看见瓜迪奥拉还有梅西狐疑的眼神，“相信我，欺骗你们对我自己也没好处。”  
瓜迪奥拉皱着眉思考着拉莫斯说的话的真伪，梅西没有说什么，看上去还是不怎么相信他。  
“你们看，我都知道诺坎普防御系统的事儿，为什么就不让我试一试呢？”拉莫斯继续说，不耐烦地用手指扣着试验台的台面。  
“我觉得我们可以试一下，佩普，里奥。”小法说，“反正我们现在也是一筹莫展，不如赌上一把……大不了，跟外边儿的丧尸同归于尽呗。”  
“好吧。”瓜迪奥拉抬头说，“密码是四位数，你去试一下吧。”  
“我当然知道是四位数，”拉莫斯说，走上前去在触摸的显示屏上按下了四个数字，“杰拉德•皮克那家伙设置的密码是——”  
“9248.”

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

“成功了吗？”梅西焦急地探过身子盯着显示屏，上面“正在确认身份”的小圆圈在不停的转动，拉莫斯抿着唇，手心也已经出汗了。  
终于，叮的一声脆响，一个机械女声从电脑里响起，“身份认证成功，Utopia系统正式启动。”  
梅西和小法对视了一眼，松了一口气，正准备庆祝一下，却听见外面传来咣当的一声巨响。  
“怎么了？”小法跳起来，冲了出去，梅西和拉莫斯紧跟在他身后。  
“噢……”梅西一时都找不到语言来形容眼前的状况，整座诺坎普变得平静，早已不见了丧尸的踪影，所有人都三三俩俩的围坐在一起，大家都很疲倦，但这掩饰不住每个人脸上的喜悦。  
内马尔和苏亚雷斯坐在一起聊天，巴西男孩笑得很开心，凑在路易斯耳边不知道说了句什么，苏亚雷斯笑着狠狠地揉了揉他的头毛；登贝莱又找出了他的Ipad,普吉趴在他旁边，双手撑着下巴看他打单机游戏；“板鸭”的黄金一代聚集在一起，下着不知道从哪里翻出来的飞行棋。  
“也许这就是……末日之后的世界？”小法想了想，只说得出这一句话。  
“那这样也挺好的。”梅西说。  
“咦？”瓜迪奥拉扫视了一圈，“罗伯特呢？”  
“罗伯特没事，他只是腿不小心被玻璃给划破了。”特尔施特根从地下室里出来，“他现在在房间里面休息。”  
“唔……”瓜迪奥拉点了点头，忽视了塞斯克“我不觉得这里会有什么碎玻璃”的嘟囔。  
看来事情比他想的还是要有意思一些呢……  
算了……在这劫后余生的世界，还是先不要打扰他们的庆祝为好，瓜迪奥拉抬眼望向远处的缓缓下落的夕阳，这么想着。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于各球员的特异技能：  
> （目前出现的）  
> 内马尔：神枪手——冲锋枪&手枪  
> 登贝莱：双枪——机关枪  
> 拉莫斯：刀剑  
> 库蒂尼奥：巫师——魔杖  
> 托雷斯：狙击手  
> 阿图尔：控制地球磁场（类似老万）  
> 阿尔巴：通讯员，挖地道  
> 罗贝托：电脑黑客  
> 布斯克茨：对外联络&控制   
> 厄齐尔：飞刀&暗器


	10. 第一部 尾声

午夜12点。  
莱万又在床上翻了个身，他还是睡不着。  
他伸手轻轻摸着自己小腿上的伤口，那里已经被特尔施特根完美地处理过了，裹上了一层透气的纱布。他想起今天白天的时候，那只丧尸在被一枪爆掉脑袋之前还不要命地把它尖细的牙齿咬进自己的小腿。  
被丧尸咬一口真的挺疼……莱万想到这还是觉得脊背发凉，他的右腿像是被火灼烧了一样——不，比火更甚的痛。  
真是遭罪。  
莱万默默地想，而更糟糕的是特尔施特根立马就发现了他流血的腿，追问着发生了什么还执意要给他包扎。  
是门开的声音。  
这声音在深夜里格外地清晰，莱万趴在床上一动不动，他清楚地感觉到有人走了进来，又轻轻地带上了门。  
走向他的床的脚步声，光线很暗的手电筒，莱万歪着脑袋，就着窗户上微弱的隐隐约约的光发现来人是他曾经的教练，瓜迪奥拉。  
瓜迪奥拉停在他的床边，“睡觉连被子也不盖吗……也不怕感冒了……”佩普嘟囔着，小心地解开了莱万腿上的纱布。  
莱万只能假装自己睡着了，动都不敢动一下。  
“果然。”瓜迪奥拉抚摸着他的伤口，“果然不是玻璃划的。”  
莱万觉得自己冷汗都要冒出来了，他不清楚他们会怎么处理一个被丧尸咬过的人，毕竟现在所有人的目标只有一个就是活下去，他们变得多么“冷血”他都觉得不足为奇。  
“所以何塞，当年的计划还真的没有结束啊。”莱万听见佩普的一声叹息，又像是惆怅的追忆。  
佩普又把他腿上的纱布缠好。  
脚步声远去，开门和又一次轻轻关门的声音。  
何塞……？  
何塞•穆里尼奥吗？  
莱万觉得自己是真的睡不着了。

【末日之后·第一部 完】


	11. 番外·前尘

1994年5月某日晚十一点，诺坎普，巴塞罗那。  
暴雨大作。  
“叮！”显示屏上的蓝色指针回到了正中央，瓜迪奥拉在实验台上苏醒，禁锢着他双手双脚的机械手臂松开了，他从实验台上撑着坐起来。  
“怎么样，约翰？”他着急地问。  
站在操作台后的克鲁伊夫脸色铁青，“计划终止了。”  
“什么？怎么会——”瓜迪奥拉从实验台上跳了下来，“不是说今天是计划的最后一步了吗？不是之前说一切都准备好了吗？怎么可能会失败？我们足足准备了一两年啊！”  
“不是失败，”克鲁伊夫的声音很冷漠，甚至有点不耐烦，“是我决定放弃这个计划了。”  
“为什么？约翰？我们在这上面花费了这么多的心思，你却要在即将成功时宣布放弃！不是你一开始说这对未来很重要的吗？你现在——”  
“那就是我之前的预言错了吧。”克鲁伊夫开始收拾自己的手提包，“忘了这个计划吧，佩普，‘godfather’，‘G计划’——随便你怎么叫，反正它不会再存在了。”  
“但约翰你之前的预言从未错过呀！”瓜迪奥拉还是不甘心，试图说服自己的老师改变主意。  
“那我告诉你未来你可以开创一个新的巴萨王朝好了！”克鲁伊夫从椅背上取下自己的外套，匆匆向实验室门口走去，“你和何塞把计划的所有资料都赶紧给我抹去了，然后停止这项计划，把设备都收拾好！”  
瓜迪奥拉一屁股瘫坐在地上，心里的滋味很难受。一方面这么长一段时间的心血和成果都将付诸东流，另一方面，他的恩师也从未用这种冷漠的口吻对他说过话。  
克鲁伊夫的脚步声渐远了，他的身影消失在了走廊尽头。  
刚才一直沉默地站在操作台边上的小助手这时才走了过来。穆里尼奥坐在了瓜迪奥拉身边，紧紧地搂着他。  
“没事的，佩普。”他低声说，瓜迪奥拉拼命地摇头，眼睫毛在微微颤抖。  
“别哭。”他攥紧了瓜迪奥拉的手，注意到对方右手上有道蓝色的光芒一闪而过。  
“我没哭，何塞。”瓜迪奥拉把头埋在穆里尼奥怀里，声音闷闷的。  
穆里尼奥叹了口气，他亲爱的队长总是这样，决议不肯承认自己脆弱的一面。  
“你真的不想放弃这项计划吗，佩普？”  
“嗯。”  
一声惊雷，外面应该还在下雨。  
“好的。”穆里尼奥松开了自己的爱人，朝操作台走去。  
“何塞！你要干什么？”  
穆里尼奥沉默着，没有回答瓜迪奥拉。操作台还在正常运转，瓜迪奥拉之前已经完成了最后一次的身体检测，各项数据仍然保留在大屏幕上，一切显示正常。  
穆里尼奥的目光在各个按键间梭巡。  
“计划，还没有结束。”他轻声说，伸手按下了红色的启动键。

Fin. or Tbc ?


End file.
